Belated Payment
by WolfSpirit1992
Summary: Colin's grandfather made an irreversible decision unbeknownst to him. Fifty years later, a pureblood lord has come to claim his grandson. Colin refuses to forfeit his magic, so he agrees. Throw in Miles, other Slytherins (past and present), and unwanted attention-it gets complicated. How will Colin fare? Read to find out! Colin/Miles! AU! Slash! Rated M. See notice inside.
1. Disbelieving Bargain

**Hey! Welcome to my new fic-Belated Payment! It's another Colin/Miles bit. This story is of course, AU..as in Colin lives ..in everything I feature him in-major character or not. So, this will have some detailed mature content as it progresses...you'll see when I post further ahead. Also, when it comes to the scenes depicting sexual relations-it will still be quite detailed, but I will change a thing or add a line or two and post that more explicit version on my account on Archive Of Our Own.(dot org). My pseudonym is SerpentineSanguine1242. **

**I'm relaying this to you readers because I understand some of you like detail but don't favor it being TOO over-the-top in description...so for those who like it rather explicit..you have an alternative. And, I don't want the chance of being kicked off here..although I have seen some pretty..uh...'graphic' stories on this site. Either way, the posted stories will be exactly the same, only with added or changed details in the sexual scenes.**

**There will be mentioning of m/m relationships, so if that's not your thing...please find another story elsewhere. **

**I'm doing the best I can to make sure some terminology and speech, etc , coincides with the place mentioned...I'm not from there, so at least I put forth effort to make it seem better, ya know? If I still make blunders...either let me know or just use your imagination. I am not enforcing stereotypes in any way...this is only a story.**

**A/N and Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, it belongs to J.K. Rowling. The plot is mine. Any mistakes-grammatical/spelling/punctuation...is my own and any corrections are great! Anyway, welcome to my new Colin/Miles fic and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One-Disbelieving Bargain<strong>

_~Ireland, County Limerick, one summer night in 1964.~_

It was a late Saturday night as a young man of seventeen was traipsing along a dirt road, heading home after a rowdy party was broken up by the authorities. He was also a wee bit tipsy, so to avoid being locked up and spare himself of his father's wrath, he snuck out through the woods. _'By the grace o' God, that was a close one. Dad would've had me arse if the coppers got a hold o' me...' _Thankfully, he wasn't blitzed enough to not be able to walk upright. The full moon's light cast its silver rays down the worn path as he continued forth._ 'Only a kilometer to go..'_

A few paces to his right in the forest, a dark figure watched his every move, a twisted smile stretching across his lips. He held his wand tightly in his grasp, anticipating his next kill. Unbeknownst to this oblivious teenager and most likely, everyone in his village, the man in question was an escaped serial killer by the name of Oswald Balthazar. He's been on the run for months. Balthazar had twelve confirmed kills...mostly wizarding and the rest, muggle. He had no reason, it's for his own insane pleasure. And this boy would soon make thirteen.

Not wanting to miss an opportunity, he stalked through the trees and brush, careful not to make a sound. The teen kept walking only to stumble over a rock. Cursing in Irish, he kicked the medium-sized stone off the beaten path, only to hear it knock against something and a pained grunt was heard. "What the devil was that?" he muttered aloud to no one, squinting to see where that noise came from. He wasn't stupid, someone was out there...with him. Unnerved, the boy called "Who's out there?! Why are ya followin' me? Come out!" He wished he never said that, seeing a middle-aged man with a crazed face grinning at him, twirling a stick.

"Well, well, well...what do we have here? A pretty boy all lonesome in the dark, scary forest...oh whatever shall he do?" His voice grated on the teen like nails on a chalkboard. Backing away, he shouted "Go fuck yourself, ya loony bastard!" before he hightailed it down the road. ''Yay! A game of cat and mouse!" Balthazar cackled gleefully as he barreled after the boy, throwing a hex. Not even thirty feet away, he felt a stinging pain strike his back, sending him to the ground.

_ 'What the...what was that?..my back! Ouch!' _he winced as he gingerly touched the middle of his spine, moving himself to a sitting position. He gasped as the lunatic gazed at him, creeping closer. The teen tried scrambling away but it was of no use. Balthazar shouted a word that sounded close to 'incarceration' and ropes shot out of his stick, binding his body.

Fearfully, he thrashed about, hoping to break free of the ropes. ''Tsk..tsk..nice try, little boy." Grabbing his face, he whispered "You'll make a perfect addition to my collection. What shall I cut out first...your beautiful eyes...or your tongue?" The teen's eyes widened in terror as the tip of the man's stick turned into a blade, moving closer towards his face. All of a sudden, a blast of green light hit his assailant and he toppled over, unmoving...his eyes, unblinking. Maneuvering his bound feet, the boy nudged the still form, getting no response. _'Christ, this man is dead!'_

Footsteps approached him quickly. Not knowing whether to feel relieved or frightened, he stared as the figure came closer...a light shining his surroundings. Narrowing his eyes, he saw that it was indeed a man about his age...maybe a year or two older than himself at the most. He had shoulder-length red hair and green eyes that were illuminated from the light. The stranger was also carrying a stick.

_ 'What is it with these guys and their bloody sticks?' _The man muttered something he couldn't identify and the rope disappeared. The slight pain from the former remained. Rising to his feet, the teen faced him apprehensively. "Thanks for savin' me." The man nodded, taking the chance to eye him up an down. _'Interesting...' _

Feeling the awkward silence, he continued "Uh, I'm Sullivan Creevey...w-what's your name?" "Alastair Bletchley." Sullivan lightly smiled, nervously. "You're an Englishman. What are ya doin' over in Ireland? Other than...saving me life?" Glancing at the fallen form, he replied "That man over there, he is a convicted serial killer where I'm from. His name is Oswald Balthazar. He escaped from prison long ago and no one's managed to have caught him...until now. I've been tracking him for months...why he chose here, I have no idea."

"So, are you like some kind of copper?" "Sort of. Actually, he wronged my family and I just exacted my revenge." Alastair responded rather bluntly. Tilting his head in surprise, he returned "I guess I can't blame ya there...I would've done the same. Again, thanks for saving me. I dunno how I can repay ya."

Bletchley raised an eyebrow, smirking "There is something you can do." "Oh? What would that be?" "You can repay me with the first magical male child your line will have in years to come." Creevey stared at him for the longest time, before he cracked up laughing. "Sure, my good man. Alright, I'll give you whomever is the first to have 'magical powers' in family."

"We're in agreement, then." He extended a gloved hand to the blonde who took it in a friendly manner. A flash of warm, red and white light encircled their hands...vanishing as quickly as it arrived. Sullivan withdrew his hand, turning it from front to back, wondering where that beam came from. "Goodnight, Sullivan Creevey. I'll be taking...this.." he pointed at the corpse "...and be on my way." "See you...and may God bring ya luck with that."

Bletchley knelt beside the body and with a wave of his wand, they vanished, leaving Sullivan all alone on the dirt road. _'First magical male child in my line? In years to come? I think someone's been imbibin' a little too much o' the whiskey. That's stuff's magical in itself...was he at the party and I just didn't see 'im? Or maybe I drank more than I thought? Aye, this has been one hell o' a night..' _Glancing at his watch, he saw it was past midnight. _'Fuck, I need to get home! Hopefully, Dad is still asleep...'_

* * *

><p><strong>What you think? Chapter two is next!<strong>


	2. Colin's Ultimatum

**Hey there! Thanks in advance who decided to check this out! Here's chapter two as promised! :P**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two-Colin's Ultimatum<strong>

_~Fifty years later, Bletchley Manor, Wiltshire. Summertime, 25th of June 2014.~_

Lord Mason Bletchley was inside his personal office, sorting through piles of his family documents, searching for one in particular. Pulling out a metal box, he opened the lock and perused through each leaf of parchment, eventually reaching one labeled '-House of Bletchley: Debts and Repayments-'. He scanned through the page, seeing all entries were marked in green before stopping at the last line ''1964. Ireland, County Limerick: One life debt to be repaid by one Sullivan L. Creevey. Terms: Must deliver unto the current Lord of the Bletchley House, the magical first born son. Time frame: Undetermined." Every word was still marked in red.

Smirking to himself, he mused _'Not "undetermined" for long. I'll be claiming what is mine within the next hour. Oh, Father...you could have given me an estimate on when we could have claimed him.' _Rolling up the parchment and sliding it into his robe pocket, the lord left his office. Downstairs, a near-carbon copy of himself was lounging in the parlor, reading over one of his textbooks when his father called him. "Miles, put down your book and come with me. We have a little business to attend to." He gulped before answering "Does this...pertain to what you told me yesterday?" "Indeed, now grab your wand and let's go. It's time I further instruct you in your future lordly duties.."

_~Devon, England. The Creevey house, ten o' clock that night.~_

Desmond Creevey was sitting in his favorite recliner, watching the nightly news as he sipped his tea. His wife; Saoirse, was in the kitchen cleaning up the last remnants of the homemade-cookie mess. Colin and Dennis were currently in their rooms, tuckered out after a long day. "You about finished yet? News is halfway over!'' he called, hoping she'd get the last bit before they turn in for the night.

"Aye, I'm done." the equally blonde Irishwoman shuffled inside, letting her long hair down from her hairclip. "So, what I miss?" "Apparently, some daft shithead shot up his ex-girlfriend's house because she cheated on him, killing two inside. Seriously, I understand the man is angry, but that doesn't mean he should kill 'em!" " 'Tis a shame..''

The sound of the doorbell ringing caught their attention. Saoirse stood up, walking over "Now who could that be at this hour?" Opening the door, she saw two redhaired men of approximately the same height, wearing clothing that resembled what Colin and Dennis wore to Hogwarts. They were fellow wizards. "Um, good evenin'. How may I help you gentlemen?"

The older redhaired male smiled, replying "Yes, madame. I'm here to speak with the head of your household, if that is possible?" Looking back to her husband, then to him, she answered "Sure. Please, come in." "Thank you." Mrs. Creevey allowed the two visitors to cross over the threshold. "Have a seat. Make yourselves comfortable." They obeyed, taking a seat on the beige sofa, adjacent to Mr. Creevey.

Facing Desmond, he spoke in a formal tone "My name is Mason Bletchley and this is my son, Miles." he gestured to the younger male at his side. "I apologize for coming at such an hour but I assure you it is a matter of importance." The light blonde man eyed him curiously "Like what, if you'd be so kind to inform me?" "On this night, fifty years ago...Sullivan Creevey, your father, made an agreement with mine to repay a life debt." "Ok...and?"

"And, as the stipulation of said agreement, he was to hand over a magical heir as payment." Desmond went quiet, pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. "You have got to be kiddin' me...I can't believe this...what Dad said...'' Saoirse scrunched her face in confusion "Desmond, what are ya talkin' about? What did your father say?"

* * *

><p>Laying his hand down on the arm of his recliner, he recounted the memory "Ten years ago at Dad's house, he had a little too much to drink and started blabberin' on about some man named Alastair who killed a crazy guy stalkin' him with a stick that shot out light. He also said some bullshit along the lines of 'He's to repay him with the first magical male child in his line'. I thought it was usual drunk-talk...I heard it all the time when I would stomp around the pub in me old village. I had no idea this would actually happen." "Why didn't ya mention this before?" "Liked I said, I thought it was the whiskey talkin'...you know me Dad favors it a little too much when he does get a hold o' it." "Oh, sweet Christ..." she gasped, realizing whom Mason came to collect. "That's correct, madame. I'm here for Colin." he said, rather smugly.<p>

Snarling, Saoirse snapped at the lord "I don't care how ya handle things in the Wizarding world, but you're in muggle territory! If you believe for one second that I'm gonna give ya my son, you've got another thing comin'!" "Saoirse, please quiet down! You'll wake them up!" "I don't give a damn, Desmond and neither should you! I'm not gonna let some wizard order me around!"

"Mr. Bletchley, isn't there anythin' else we could give ya? Colin is irreplaceable and I don't think I should surrender him because o' some foolish agreement my father made when he's been drinkin' and.." he stopped, hearing someone come downstairs. Actually, it was two. Wearing dark red pajamas, was a sleepy Colin, moving his past-shoulder length light blonde hair behind his ears. In a black t-shirt and blue flannel trousers, was Dennis.

Miles's breath hitched as he lightly blushed, seeing the elder Creevey amble his way into the living room. _'So cute in those pajamas...not surprised about the color, although he does look stunning.' _"Mum? Dad? What's going on?...I heard yelling...and.." he woke instantly, locking his eyes onto the teenage redhead. Curiously, he asked ''Bletchley? What the hell are you doing here?" "Yeah, shouldn't you be in your mansion doing...pureblood things?" Dennis queried, leaning against the wall. "Boys..uh..Mr. Bletchley is here to discuss somethin' important regardin'...um.." "Regarding what, Dad?" Colin responded, raising an eyebrow. "You." Mason flatly returned.

"Huh? Me? What about me?" Desmond sighed, patting the chair next to him. "Sit down, I need to tell ya somethin'..and you're not gonna like it.'' Hesitantly, Colin took a seat...eyeing the company across him. Mason was gazing directly at him while Miles avoided eye contact._ 'Is he...blushing?' _He wondered why that was until his father beckoned his attention. "Colin, when your grandfather was young, he made a very stupid decision."

"Which one..getting into a fight with his teacher? Setting that barn ablaze? Streaking through the fields or draining great-grandpa's best whiskey and blaming it on the dog?...or any of the other anecdotes you've relayed unto me?" Mason raised his eyebrows in slight amusement _'Sullivan sounds like quite the character. Of course, Father did say he smelled alcohol on that man's breath.' _Miles stifled a snort, only to regain composure with one look from Mason.

"Not as stupid as this. Because Mr. Bletchley's father saved your grandad's life from some crazed wizard, he owed him a favor. He agreed to give up the first born magical child in our family...and that ...is you." Colin stared, his mouth agape as the room remained silent. Dennis perked up, narrowing his eyes at the news. "Dad, please tell me this is all some sort of prank. That Grandad...did not agree to send me off while he was incoherent." "I think when he had that psychotic man's bladed wandtip right between his eyes, he was quite coherent." Mason supplied in a smart-aleck tone.

Colin frowned at the lord, rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry, Colin. It's true." "No! No, it can't be! You can't let me go to him! Isn't there a way around this?!" Mason replied "I'm afraid there is no way around it. I'm sure even you know by now, that when it comes to Wizarding bargains, they are like that of an oath...some of which, if broken..will result in one's loss of magic or ultimately, their life." The Creevey parents paled. Saoirse looked at Colin _'Why the hell didn't he tell us that?!'_

* * *

><p>"However, the deal struck was that from a life's debt when my father saved your grandfather from being tortured and killed by a lunatic who escaped Azkaban decades ago. My father, Alastair, had an unusual talent very few magical folk possess-he could sense magic within an individual. When he met Sullivan; he knew he was a muggle, but contained inactive magic within his blood. You could say he was almost similar to that of a Squib, which I hope you also explained to your parents when you entered this world."<p>

"The magic inside Sullivan was quite potent, signaling that any offspring he had would produce magical children, notably you and your brother. I know Sullivan had multiple boys, so it's a possibility his other grandchildren could attend any of the wizarding schools in the future. You're the eldest, the first to show accidental magic, therefore...I am to claim you. If.." "If what?" "If you refuse, your magic will be forfeited."

Colin put his face into his hands, mumbling "This can't be happening..." He was thrilled when he learned he was a wizard four years ago. Now just a few days after turning fifteen, he was given one of the worst ultimatums possible-Give in to an ages-old wizarding custom or surrender his magic forever. Normally, being a Gryffindor meant that you don't back down easily from a fight...that you carry on until the bitter end...against all odds.

Colin surely fit into that category, given his bubbly personality so many have seen at Hogwarts. Oppositely, if he were to refuse, he would lose something that made him special. Deep down, he did have some insecurities...he was bullied as a child, though it wasn't any different at Hogwarts...being muggleborn came with extra adversity. Having magic gave him something to look forward to, inspired him to become something great. Was his pride really worth throwing his magic away?

"Colin? Sweetie?" Saoirse rubbed his back, wanting him to say something, anything. In his long silence, he'd been thinking._ 'I've made up my mind...may the gods have mercy on me.' _Locking bright sky blue eyes with challenging forest green, he spoke "Will I still be able to communicate with my family?" "Of course." "Colin, what are you saying?!" His mother cried, seeing her son was actually considering the bargain. "Mum, I love you, but this is my magic at stake...my choice." Desmond appeared crestfallen, his first born was giving himself up. He did not know whether to shout or cry.

"So, you have decided to come along quietly. Good." Mason rose from the sofa, standing in front of the blonde. "Rise and give me your right arm." Colin stood, pushing back his sleeve, closing his eyes. The lord placed his wandtip on the pulsepoint of Colin's wrist. A warm sensation overtook that patch of smooth, pale skin. When he opened them, he saw the Bletchley crest tattooed in shimmering green ink. "With this official mark, you are now property of the Bletchley family.''

* * *

><p><strong>Cue the dramatic music! :D *snickers* Anyway, yes...Colin now belongs to one of the most powerful pureblooded families in Wizarding Britain. Stay tuned for chapter three! ReviewFave/Follow...whatever! :) Your thoughts?**


	3. Departure

**Hey there! Thank you to all who still give this fic your perusal! It's appreciated and here is Chapter three! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three- Departure<strong>

Colin sighed softly, nodding in response. Saoirse burst into tears. Desmond went over to comfort her as Dennis let everything sink in._ 'My brother is no longer a free man...all because of one fucking debt.' _Miles sent Colin a sympathetic gaze, wanting him to know somehow he wasn't proud of this. "Colin, get your things. We're leaving tonight." "But, it'll take forever...you know I can't use magic outside school." "That is why Miles will help you. He is seventeen, so he can use his wand. We don't have all night. Move." Obeying, Colin left the living room. Mason gestured Miles to follow.

He waited for the redhaired Slytherin to meet him at the foot of the stairs. "This way.." he led them up the large flight and two doors down the hall. Opening the door, he flicked the switch, lighting up the room. Miles gazed about the neat dwelling, full of muggle and wizarding paraphernalia. He was aware of electricity but had no need since everything was powered by magic at his manor. Colin got started, first changing out of his pajamas then yanked open the closet, pulling out his clothes.

Silently, he bustled about, preparing his belongings...more clothes, toiletries, books, school supplies, few knick-knacks, his wand, cameras and albums. A third person joined them. "Dad sent me in to help you." Dennis shrugged as he helped his brother get situated. "May I..?" Miles pulled out his wand. "Go for it."

Waving his wand, Miles folded all his clothes, packed everything Colin wanted, shrinking the trunk and suitcases. Colin placed the tiny objects in his pocket, grabbed his owlcage and trudged downstairs, Dennis and Miles in tow. He returned to see his mother's eyes were still red from crying and his father looked weary and grim. Colin ran over, hugging his mom and dad, giving them a solemn goodbye. Lastly, he hugged Dennis. He whispered into his ear ''I sure hope you know what you're doing. I love you, bro. Take care of yourself." "I'll try..bye, Dennis."

The blonde shuffled over to Miles and Mason, who were patiently waiting. Upon walking out the door, Colin took one last mournful look at his house. "Take my arm.." Miles suggested, so they could leave in one piece. Creevey tentatively wrapped his arm around Bletchley's highly muscled one as he drew his wand. Mason, wand raised, glanced at the boys one final time before they apparated to Bletchley Manor.

* * *

><p>Two loud 'cracks' sounded and three men stood in front of a magnificent abode. Surrounded by acres of fields, it was bathed in darkness. Only a lone torch lit the front porch. Proceeding forward, they entered the ancient dwelling. Colin gazed around the grand foyer- the floors were a mixture of hardwood and polished granite, the walls contained paintings and various artifacts, notably shields and weaponry. The ceilings were high with windows to match, lined in heavy velvet drapes. It was almost like stepping into a cathedral, he would have taken pictures but due to the circumstances...it wasn't feasible.<p>

Stopping at a grand staircase, Mason faced Colin. "As the property of my family, your duties are to serve us and maintain the household. You are to address me as Lord Bletchley and my wife as 'Lady Bletchley' when you meet her tomorrow morning. You'll do the same among company and in public. You are to address Miles as 'Master' or whatever title he so chooses within the privacy of his room or outside of my view. When there is company, you are not to speak unless you are asked a direct question and to do as they ask. You are to rise every morning at 7:00 and help the house elves deliver breakfast, the same goes for all meals, teatime and occasional feasts."

"If needed, you will accompany my wife in her outings. Due to the fact you are underage and human, you will only work five days a week until nightfall, with breaks and meals in between with the house elves. This remains unless we need extra hands. You are allowed to write your family and friends, whoever they are, and every parcel they ship to you will be automatically scanned for malignant incantations."

"Also, you are still able to attend Hogwarts...I don't appreciate ignorance, therefore you will not miss out on your education. I will purchase your robes and other materials needed for the next three years. As for Yuletide and future summer holiday visitation...it depends on my mood. Lastly, under no circumstance, are you to disgrace the Bletchley household. I expect you to uphold my family's image and integrity while you are here. Failure to do so will result in swift punishment of my choosing. Do not disappoint me." Lord Bletchley rumbled as he stalked away, leaving Miles and Colin alone.

* * *

><p>"Let me show you to your room.." Colin silently followed as the heir led him upstairs. Inside a large, equally green hallway were several doors. The last one had an engraved silver knob. Turning it, Miles revealed to Colin his new bedroom. It was the size of four of his old rooms put together, ornately furnished like the rest of the manor. "You can, uh, decorate the room to suit your liking later on." Colin shrugged, passing him as he took his trunk and suitcases out from his pockets, placing them on the bed. He sat his owl, Glacier, onto the desk...she, hooting softly at her master. Miles returned the trunks to their former size, then Colin got to work. The air was thick with unresolved tension. "Um, Colin. I want you to know...I'm sorry for what's happened...I.."<p>

The blonde slammed down his clothes, giving Miles a deadly glare. "Spare me the false apologies. You're not sorry, none of you ever are. Just say it already! You have your own mudblood to do your bidding, isn't that what you have been wanting? Don't you dare think I haven't heard people in your circle wish they could put all us mudbloods in servitude, where we're supposed to be! Go on, tell your friends and rejoice...you've gotten your wish. Now go away...leave me alone."

Colin grit out as tears began welling up in his eyes. He turned away, not wanting to give the Slytherin the perceived satisfaction of seeing him cry. Miles desperately wanted to plead 'No, that's not it at all! I never wanted this to happen...I'm not like them!' but Colin was unwilling to communicate. Shaking his head, he exited the room, shutting the door behind him.

As soon as the door clicked, Colin let out a loud sob, clutching his pillow._ 'I'm never going to see my family again. I'm all alone, stuck with a bunch of elitist purebloods who despise people like me. Knowing how news travels fast, Malfoy's gonna have a fucking field day.' _Miles remained at his door, hearing Colin weep. He closed his eyes, sinking to the floor in misery._ 'Please, I wish you would just believe me. Why can't you see that this hurts me too?'_

* * *

><p>The sound of an alarm woke Colin from his slumber. Squinting at the clock, he saw it read '7:00 am'. Reluctantly, he got out of bed and brushed his teeth in his personal bathroom. Upon walking out, he saw several sets of black slacks, white shirts, black vests and dress shoes waiting for him on his bed. A note was attached to the first outfit <em>"-This is your uniform. You are to wear it daily, except for weekends...which you may wear your muggle attire.-'' <em>"What's next, are they gonna call me 'Jeeves, the faithful butler'?" Scowling, he changed into his uniform, combed his hair and pulled it back into a ponytail before heading downstairs.

At the foot of the staircase, he was greeted by a small house elf. "Hello, mister Colin. I is Tilly. Lord Bletchley instructed me to show you around the mansion after breakfast. You is eating with us first, then you will serve Lord and Lady's food and serve for Master Miles." Tilting his head at the female house elf in a blue dress, he replied "Ok, uh..Tilly." He followed her down several corridors, reaching a stone and metal room filled with five other house elves; who were flipping, cutting and chopping ingredients.

"Breakfast is almost ready for them. Mister Colin may go ahead and eat with Tilly." Sitting at a small round table, Colin dug into his plate of eggs, sausage and toast...savoring the flavors as he took a sip of pumpkin juice. He'd grown accustomed to that interesting beverage during first year.

Watching one of the other house elves deposit the last sausage onto a plate, Creevey took that as the signal to begin serving. Tilly helped load the plates onto a cart ''Mister Colin, always serve Lord Bletchley first unless he isn't present, then you serve Lady Bletchley and lastly, Master Miles. The same goes for lunch and dinner. When there is company, they are always served first, then Lord Bletchley. At tea time, the ladies are tended to before the gentlemen." "Alright.." Colin nodded before taking the cart, slowly pushing it out the swinging kitchen door. He took a deep breath before entering the dining room _'Here we go...'_

* * *

><p>Inside the dining room, sat Mason, Miles and his mother, Evangeline. Their eyes were glued onto the blonde, watching his every move as to see if he would make a mistake. Thankfully, he did not. Firstly, he placed Mason's plate gently in front of him before moving onto Evangeline, then Miles. He returned to the cart, picking up the jug of pumpkin juice then the teapot. Colin poured the steaming liquid into the lord and lady's teacups and poured a goblet of juice for Bletchley, who watched him carefully.<p>

He was about to back into the kitchen until Mason spoke "Colin, I'd like to introduce you to my wife, Evangeline." The auburn-haired woman with blue-gray orbs acknowledged his presence, extending a delicate hand. The blonde gently shook it. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, my lady." _'God, that sounded weird.' _"Indeed..." she replied, returning to her meal.

"After Tilly gives you the tour, you are to get to work. You may go." Colin nodded, heading back with the cart._ 'What is this, eighteenth-century England? I swear, Purebloods are still behind the times..' _"Mister Colin must wait until breakfast is over to take back dishes." He sighed "Fine." and sat down to wait. Twenty minutes later, he reclaimed the china and cleaned them before joining Tilly on the tour. "Over here is the the library, which needs dusting. Over there are the spare bedrooms which you'll have to refresh every few days unless there's company...and to your right.." As the small house elf went on, Colin mused _'How the hell can they expect me to complete all these chores without magic? I've done it plenty of times at home but I don't live in a fucking mansion! This will take days to clean! I hope the house elves will assist me..'_

An hour later after ambling up and down numerous corridors, Tilly handed him a broom and dustpan. ''Tilly, is there any way you can help me with things I can't possibly reach?" "Yes, mister Colin. We can use our magic to help." _'At least that's comforting..' _he thought as he and Tilly began in the foyer.

* * *

><p><strong>Since I'm in a good mood...chapter 4 will be next! :P<strong>

**Random author's note: When it comes to Evangeline Bletchley, in my mind..I picture her with the appearance of a younger actress/singer Bernadette Peters-only with the differences I noted earlier. Just thought I'd let you know. :P You can also give her the same appearance in 'A Snake's Angel'...although her name is Ariadne in that..I liked both names so..I picked one for this story and the latter for the other. XD**


	4. Compromise

**Chapter 4 as promised! :P I assure you this is where the drama begins to pick up. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four-Compromise<strong>

Night fell at Bletchley Manor, and Colin was exhausted. He swept and mopped six large halls, dusted numerous shelves, remade multiple beds...on top of serving meals, clearing dishes and following commands. His back ached, his arms were stiff...and he had to do it all again tomorrow. Colin walked towards his room, rubbing his shoulder as he passed by Miles, who stopped him.

"Colin...hey." "Yes, m-master?'' he grit out. "Please, don't call me that. Use my name, well, when it's just you and me." "Miles, what do you need?" The Slytherin sighed before responding "Hear me out. I truly am sorry for your...I'm not gonna lie...your servitude. In all honesty, I didn't know anything about this until two days ago."

Colin scoffed disbelievingly "How can you expect me to believe that? How did he even figure out my existence, anyway? I thought once Alastair saved my grandad, it was the end of it...there's no way he could have found out about me, Dennis and my cousins. Maybe _you_..." he glared at Bletchley "...probably complained about me like nearly every other Slytherin does...and your dad got wind of it?"

"Actually, Grandfather kept tabs on Sullivan after the debt was struck. Every Lord or Lady of the house has to with every debt brought to their attention. He placed a surveillance spell upon him and every child he had..thus, finding out about you when you showed accidental magic."

* * *

><p>Colin facepalmed himself "Fuck. All right, then...well, I'm sorry for...making assumptions." Miles smiled "It's ok. I know you're angry...and you have every right to be. I just ask you not to take it out on me." "Ok, so...what else do you want? I need to soak...fuckin' sore.'' The redhead smiled at the light Irish twang in his voice. "I know you have a lot of shit to do...if this helps at all, I won't ask anything of you. And, since you're living here, we need to get along...so, maybe we could meet each other halfway?" he asked, hoping the blonde won't refuse.<p>

Honestly, Colin was stunned. Out of all the times he's seen Bletchley's behavior at Hogwarts, it was almost unthinkable to see this change in the Keeper. But, his parents always taught him that people are capable of change and it doesn't hurt to look for the good in others. If there's a chance of civility that could lead to possible friendship, take it.

"Umm..sure. You're right, so I guess it wouldn't hurt to try...but don't expect me to trust you so easily." "I can live with that." _'For now..' _Colin nodded before turning the doorknob "One more thing, when you run your bathwater, turn the purple tap for your choice in essential oils. The french lavender helps a lot..." "Thank you, I'll do that. Goodnight...Miles."

"Night, Colin." He watched the blonde go inside, shutting the door behind him. Smiling, Miles returned to his own room, settling on his bed. _'At least we're on a first-name basis. It's a start...though I hope he's willing to get to know me, 'cause I really wanna know him. Observing him in the halls at school isn't going to cut it.'_

Meanwhile, in Colin's bathroom, he was soaking in the round, in-ground porcelain tub, deeply breathing in the strong floral aroma._ 'Mmm...french lavender...expensive, but worth every penny or knut in this case. Very relaxing...now I see why he mentioned it. Speaking of "him"...why is he being so cordial with me all of a sudden? He's never paid me much attention during all the years I was there, except those very few times I bumped into him while fiddling with my camera. Bletchley has always acted like the rest of the Slytherins, when they would show emotion...jeering, taunting, tripping...occasionally fighting...and bashing Gryffindors. Is there a chance it could all have been a façade? I dunno...but then again...what was up with him blushing when he was at my house? Maybe I'm reading too much into this...I need to soak.' _he sunk further into the steaming water. For the remainder of the evening, he couldn't help but feel more was going on...but decided to leave it alone for the time being.

* * *

><p>During the next two weeks, it was the same routine-wake, eat with the house elves, serve meals, chores, breaks, serve more meals and tea, then bed. In between, Colin got to know each house elf by their names-Tilly, Rudolph, Daisy, Grapple, Frida and Toby. He did enjoy their company...they were almost like little siblings to him, he attributed that to their short stature, although they were much older than himself. Also, he and Miles were on amicable terms. The Keeper began sitting with the blonde on his breaks and free weekends, chatting about anything...even the classic 'weather' topic. It was better than nothing. That second Friday, Colin was polishing the silver when Lord Bletchley approached him.<p>

"On Monday, Miles will be having company over for a few days. I will need you to tend to their needs as you would normally." "Yes, my lord." He turned away from the kitchen, heading out the hall. Before he could turn the corner, he took another look at his servant _'Colin's adjusted quicker than I thought...might be of my son's doing. Nevertheless, I am quite pleased. However, I hope his temper remains mild...especially for my dinner party next weekend.'_

"There..last spoon. And I am finished.." Colin placed the silver utensil into the drawer. He had no more chores for the day, Lady Bletchley was out so he and Miles were alone. Creevey rose from his chair and walked down the corridor. Staring out the window, he saw Miles was out on his broom, flying around the manor. _'Looks like fun...too bad I can't do that whenever I want. I don't even own a broom...' _he reflected on his first year, when Madame Hooch was instructing the firsties on flying.

He fared pretty well, getting an interesting sight firsthand when he saw Harry barrel after Draco, and catching Neville's remembrall before it was lost. That day..poor Neville also broke his wrist. Unfortunately, he lived in a muggle part of Devon, so there was no chance of flying without causing a shitstorm at the Ministry.

Soaring a few feet from the window, Miles peered at Colin, shielding his eyes from the bright sunlight. He waved, getting one in return. _'Wonder if he'd like to try...I know it's been years for him.' _he gestured to the ground, where the back door was, wanting Colin to meet him there. Opening the back door, Miles was already waiting for him.

''Hey, wanna fly around a bit?" Colin scratched his head in apprehension "I dunno. It looks great..but I haven't flown in some time...I might not be very good." "Well, nobody can expect you to practice outside Hogwarts. And I play Keeper...so I'm on a broom more often than not. I can help you refresh your memory." He grinned, getting off his Nimbus 2001, holding it out to the blonde.

Colin took it, mounting himself slowly. "Ok, I want you to gently kick off, let yourself hover a few feet off the ground. I'll hold onto the broom.." Miles instructed, watching him gently press off..hovering a foot above the Keeper. He shifted bit, making sure he stayed put "These are much quicker than the school-issued brooms." "Yeah, that's why Malfoy's dad bought them." "So, it's true then? He bought Draco's spot on the team.."

* * *

><p>"Well, yeah. I must be honest...he isn't too bad of a Seeker, but Higgs is definitely better." "I agree, he can actually catch a Snitch without busting his arse." Bletchley laughed "Oh yeah. Flint never lets him live that down. Believe me, he was beyond pissed when Malfoy lost that game for us...he shouted at him all the way to the showers." "I don't doubt it, Flint's a real hard-arse when it comes to Quidditch." he smiled, gazing about the air around him.<p>

Miles watched, tilting his head to the side. Colin was practically glowing...his hair, pale skin, his eyes...all of it was illuminated by the sun..making him seem angelic. _'Beautiful...extremely...' _"Bletchley?" "Huh? oh..uh...yeah?" "You gonna lead me around the yard?" "Yeah, ok. Now let me show you how to direct yourself...so you can move and actually stop...''

Later that night, Colin was sitting at his desk, scribbling on a piece of parchment _"-Dear Mum, Dad and Dennis, I would have written last week but I had a lot of work to do...therefore, it kinda slipped my mind. Anyway, I hope all is well at home. I'm alright, as alright as someone can be when they're a family servant, yeah...that's what I'm doing. It's just like when I'm at home..except the chores are more strenuous due to the fact his mansion is huge...but no worries, the house elves help me...especially with places I can't get to. The Bletchleys have given me my own room, which is also huge...a work uniform, so I don't ruin what clothes I have. Get this, I have weekends off and breaks! Lord Bletchley said it's because of some law reformation regarding underage wizards and I'm human...so, he's not a complete slavedriver. They also feed me well...please Mum, don't think they're starving me. Umm, that's really all I can think of...oh, and Dennis...write to the rest of our friends and tell them where to send their post...I'm sure they're wondering why I haven't replied. Anyway, I'll write again soon. I miss you so much! Love, Colin.-" _Folding the parchment, he sealed it inside an envelope and gave it to Glacier, his snowy owl. He watched her soar off into the night, beating her wings against the soft summer winds._ 'I hope the guys won't go apeshit over this...'_

Monday arrived, and Colin was busy scrubbing the breakfast dishes, whistling a joyful tune. "Hey Tilly, do you know who exactly is coming over?" "Um, I is not completely sure...but I think it's the rest of the Slytherin quidditch team and the former Seeker. Not Malfoy, Master Miles does not like that silvery blonde troublemaker. He is mean to Tilly and the others.'' "I'm sorry, Tilly. He's mean to everyone...including me." he petted her tiny shoulder as she smiled, helping put away the dishes.

Untying his apron, the blonde hung it upon the hook, leaving the kitchen. An hour later, he saw Miles hanging out near the parlor, appearing a little unnerved. "Miles, what is it? I thought you'd be excited, seeing your friends." "I-I am...it's just...it's not them I'm worried about." "What do you mean? I thought it was only your teammates and Higgs?" "Not exactly..they won't be here until tomorrow. Today..it's..." he stopped, hearing knocking on the front door. "They're here. Please, I really need you to ignore them." "Ok..?"

* * *

><p>Bletchley opened the tall door, allowing two boys inside. <em>'What the? Aw fuck, really?' <em>The guests in question were soon-to-be sixth-year Slytherins, Julian Vaisey and Kaiser Urquhart. Both were incredibly handsome, but right bastards in not only Colin's opinion...but in most people amongst the three other houses, especially Hufflepuff and Gryffindor.

He couldn't believe those two were here...they were several of his torturers. When they see him, they will surely spread word of his enslavement. "Morning, Bletchley...how's your holiday?" Urquhart cordially queried, hands in his trouser pockets. "It's like any other..." "Really? Then perhaps you can tell us what _he_ is doing here?" Vaisey sneered, jabbing his thumb in Colin's direction.

Miles took a steady breath before responding "He's here because of...because of a life debt his family owed mine." Vaisey and Urquhart perked up, grinning widely. "Oh, is that so?" "Yes. Now sit down." they obeyed, slithering into their seats. Miles walked back to the blonde "Colin, I'm going to speak with my mum, I'll be right back. Go ahead and serve them tea...remember what I said." "Yes...master." _'Now, to provide those insufferable arseholes their tea...' _he disappeared after Miles left upstairs.

Colin returned minutes later, inwardly reminding himself to hold his tongue. Vaisey snipped as he wheeled the tea cart over "About damn time, mudblood." The blonde ignored that derogatory comment, gently setting out the delicate china. Urquhart silently observed, perching his head onto three slender fingers._ 'Hmm...you surely have grown up.'_

As Creevey poured the tea, Kaiser smoothly asked "How does it feel to be a faithful servant, mudblood?" the blonde didn't answer, instead, he placed each teacup in front of them. "He asked you a question, you filth...answer it.'' Julian snarled, glaring at the muggleborn for his disrespect. Colin further ignored the Slytherin, taking this time to move the cart back to the kitchen, only to find himself plummeting to the stone floor with a searing pain in his hand. The teapot shattered, and he sliced his palm trying to catch himself. ''Fuck!" he grit out, glaring daggers at Vaisey who rubbed his hands, as if to wash them clean from touching the Gryffindor.

''Next time, answer the goddamn question...you insolent brat.'' Thankfully, Miles wasn't far off when he saw the display. The blonde focused on his hand, holding it above his heart _'Hold your tongue, Col...don't say a word lest you want them telling his dad..who knows what he'll do!' _Miles growled _'You son of a bitch!' _before running over to Colin, who was struggling to stop the bleeding. Whipping out his wand, he ordered the blonde "Let me see your hand. _Vulnera sanentur_!*" Instantly, the small pool of blood returned to Colin's palm, the gash sealing up.

* * *

><p>Holding his hand close to his chest, he whispered "Thank you, master." Miles remained impassive "Go in the kitchen, I'll have Tilly clean the mess." the blonde noted the implied sharpness in Bletchley's tone before doing as he was ordered. Miles locked eyes with Vaisey, sauntering up to the taller male. "Would you mind explaining that act of violence back there?"<p>

"Your slave was demonstrating contemptuous behavior, refusing to answer Kaiser when asked a simple question. I don't believe your father would like to hear how the mudblood has been acting, now would he?" ''Would your father like to hear how his son will be charged with damaging property of the Bletchley family if he assaults our servant again?" he retorted coolly, watching Vaisey's eye twitch from the threat.

Inside, Bletchley was fuming _'If you so much as look at my Colin funny again, I will curse your sorry arse from here to Azkaban!'_ Urquhart eyed them in amusement, especially Bletchley._ 'How adorable, defending your little servant.' _he ran his fingers through his black, spiked-hair casually as Julian backed off, reclaiming his chair. Vaisey snapped at his best mate "What are you looking at?!" Kaiser smirked "Nothing." before sipping his tea-two sugars and a touch of milk...just how he likes it and now..how he would like a certain blonde.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohh...and it begins! *snickers* There's the beginning 'Uh-oh's' for those who've been patiently waiting!<strong>

***Vulnera sanentur is the healing spell Harry used to seal up Draco after the 'Sectumsempra' incident...and you can find it on the internet.**


	5. Shock and Uncertainty

**Heeeyyy! Welcome to Chapter 5! I believe I left you off with another 'uh-oh' moment...*snickers* Well, they're just gonna keep on comin'! :) Let me warn you now that there will be a daydream featuring m/m sexual content. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five-Shock and Uncertainty<strong>

Dinnertime came and went while the house elves were clearing the kitchen. Colin sat in a chair, staring at his healed palm. He was grateful, the gash left no scar. _'I've been pushed before at school..but never ended up with an injury like that. What the fuck is Vaisey's problem?! He had no right to push me! Well, he was sulky the rest of the day, I think Miles straightened him out.'_

_'Hm...I've never seen him that angry, actually.. I have but the Weasley twins weren't at fault for this. He came running..not walking...running to me. His eyes held concern...for me. To be honest, it was kinda sweet...wait...don't get ahead of yourself now...' _"Mister Colin, it's your turn to scrub the floor. "Oh, uh..thank you, Tilly."

The house-elves retired to their dwellings as Colin was on his hands and knees, rubbing circles into the checkered granite. _'Blueberry pie splatters, man, why is this shit so hard to scrub out?' _As the Gryffindor was tediously whisking away the fruit gel, Urquhart leaned against the wall...admiring the scene in front of him. Colin was bent over...his arse in the air, slightly moving while he cleaned. Kaiser's pit-black eyes never left the sculpted behind...it was almost hypnotic, teasing.

He licked his lips as Colin shifted towards the right, scouring the tile. "You missed a spot.." he lazily pointed out, causing the blonde to jump and jerk around. "That's because I'm not finished...you dolt." he lowly muttered the last part before resuming cleaning. Urquhart was already in his sleepwear, silently padding his way behind Colin. Slowly, he reached down and gently grabbed one of those cotton-covered globes. Colin froze, dropping the bristled brush. "Nice arse, Creevey."

Colin tensed at his enemy's words, staring directly at the bubbling suds. Smirking at the little lion's sheer surprise, the Snake vacated the kitchen._ 'Oh...my...god. Please tell me that did not just happen. Urquhart didn't grope me.' _he let out a shuddering breath, trying to calm himself with false reassurance. While he willed himself to continue scrubbing, he pondered in uncertainty _'Should I even tell Miles about this? But...then he'll go after Urquhart..not that I have an issue with that but then Urquhart's dad will get involved and then it'll be a massive shitstorm that'll rain down on me.'_

_'On the other hand, I could tell Miles so he can relay the information to Lord Bletchley...then maybe he could handle him...but...knowing that bastard, he'll deny everything. It's what elitists do best. He could turn around and say I was putting the moves on him and then I'll get punished for it. Either way, this is a lose/lose situation. As much as I hate to do this, I'm just gonna have to keep my mouth shut. Maybe this was only a one-time thing and he'll leave me alone? From what I've heard, that guy doesn't stick with people for long..'_

* * *

><p>On Tuesday morning, the rest of Miles's friends shown up at the manor. Colin was there promptly, wheeling the tea cart into the parlor...getting a few curious looks from the company. Warrington raised an eyebrow at Bletchley. "Life debt." "Ah." the brunette with close-cropped hair nodded as Colin poured each and every boy their tea, offering milk and sugar.<p>

As everyone bantered, Urquhart followed the blonde's each and every move up until he left for their snacks._ 'What a scrumptious little morsel.' _Lounging in the armchair adjacent him was Marcus, whose icy blue orbs were fixed upon the younger Snake and Colin. _'Not good...not good at all.'_

"...so that Ravenclaw girl wasn't too bad of a lay. That Hufflepuff bloke however...heh heh. Once I showed him a few things, he proved to be quite excellent...taking everything I gave him." Vaisey finished the tale of his most recent escapades as the muggleborn returned with their teacakes, freshly prepared. That's what the guys did...share stories of their sexual exploits in excruciating detail.

To say they made it sound classier would be false. Purebloods could be just as rude and uncouth as anyone else in the privacy of their own homes. Kaiser responded "Well, that sounded appealing. Tell me, was he the same one I had last Samhain?" "Nah, that was his cousin...then again, it was dark. Either way, still was a good hole to fuck."

Colin was facing the cart, hearing that tidbit. _'Good god...flippant as ever, aren't we? I know Vaisey got around but you'd think an elitist prick like him would be more gentlemanly about it. I know Cormac's explicit himself...when he goes on about his and Warrington's little...sessions.. but I like him.' _he rolled his eyes before delivering the teacakes.

Miles stood up, announcing "Almost forgot, let me get those new quidditch supplies my dad had shipped for me. I'll be back.." he sauntered away as Colin slowly walked back to the other side of the room while the conversation resumed. "I'm thinking about going after Diggory this time around." Warrington snorted "Seriously, Vaisey? You know he's with Chang.." "And? They're not married...and I wouldn't care if they were."

Urquhart smirked "I'm sure you don't...hm..what about you, Creevey? Anyone at school you miss fucking?" Colin stirred at the abrupt change in subject. He turned around, seeing they were waiting on an answer. He didn't want a potential repeat of last time so he bit the bullet "Not really..." "Aw, come now...there has to be someone you fancy." Terence appeared uneasy, replying to Kaiser "Hey man, just leave him alone...he doesn't have to answer." "Nothing wrong with asking a few harmless questions.." Vaisey sneered "I dunno why you even ask, the mudblood's probably a virgin anyway. You can practically smell it on him."

* * *

><p>Urquhart raised a quizzical eyebrow at his comrade's insinuation before returning to Creevey. "Is it true? Are you a virgin?" The blonde remained silent, folding the cloth next to the teapot. <em>'Why doesn't he shut the fuck up already? It's none of his concern. Of course I haven't fucked nearly half the student population like you...I've never slept with anyone. But...I have to answer.' <em>Peering up at him through those long, golden locks, he answered irritably "Yes, I am."

Urquhart's onyx eyes brightened at that. _'Perfect...' _before he could open his mouth, Colin continued unbeknownst to the presence behind the slightly open parlor door. "Yes, I am a virgin...and to answer any more questions that are of no business of yours...I've always been single and I've never kissed anyone, either. Do those little details meet your satisfaction?" Kaiser retorted calmly "They do satiate my curiosity, yes."_ 'But not my appetite for you..'_

Outside the parlor, stood Miles...holding the newest gear and eavesdropping on the interesting conversation that took place after he left. A look of surprise was upon his lightly-freckled face. _'Never been kissed? Not even once? Wow, I honestly thought that cutie would've had at least one...but then again...why was Urquhart asking, anyway? He's always asked personal questions for as long as I've known him. But...why do I get the feeling something's off?' _he opened the door, carrying the gloves, quaffle and other trinkets. "I'm back. Latest editions in hand..."

While he sat around, analyzing the gear, Urquhart focused his attention mainly on the Gryffindor dusting off the shelves. He moved up and down, side to side with a careful grace that only a dancer would possess. As he reached higher, grasping at small statue, Kaiser could make out the toned muscles flexing through his black, form-fitting slacks. The Slytherin couldn't help but imagine_..._

_'~The parlor was empty, all except for Colin and himself. He saw that gorgeous blonde lay down the feather duster, walk over and sit on his lap. Urquhart would run his hands all over Colin's body, through his long hair...pressing their lips together in a heated kiss as they removed each other's clothing, throwing them to the floor. Colin raked his nails down Kaiser's chest, licking across his lips as he bounced up and down on the Snake's fingers, only to feel them pull out and be replaced with a slicked up cock..~' _he snapped to attention, seeing that he had growing bulge in his trousers. He couldn't help it, that blonde had an arse worth fucking time and time again. As he willed it down, he mused_ 'Soon, I intend on making that daydream a reality..'_

At noon, Bletchley, Urquhart and Vaisey meandered ahead to the dining room for lunch. Adrian and the others were rising from their seats, giving each other a certain look. "You guys do realize we need to have a sit-down with Miles, tonight?" Montague replied "We do, Pucey...we do. I just hope he doesn't do anything drastic."

* * *

><p>Dinner was normally a quiet affair besides the normal chatter between Lord and Lady Bletchley, in between some suck-up comments from either Vaisey or Urquhart. Colin was setting down each dessert plate when several owls flew in, landing on the designated perch, except for a large gray one completely missed it and crashed into the potted plant.<p>

The others owls would have shaken their heads if they could. "Hm...that's odd. I thought we received our post earlier?" Lady Bletchley pondered aloud as she sipped from her wineglass. "My lady, if I may...I recognize those owls. Aside from my own, those belong to my friends."

"Well, go on.." Mason nodded in the direction of the thrashing owl trying to upright himself. Colin hurried over "Oh, dear...Pigwidgeon. You're really getting too old for this.." he sat the elderly owl upon his taloned feet, taking the letter out from his beak. He did the same for the five other owls, then giving each one a treat.

"You guys will be hanging around for a bit...I need to reply before I go to bed." he whispered, stroking the top of Glacier's feathered head, her beak opening as if to smile. Warrington whispered to Bletchley "At least it didn't land in our dessert." Miles snickered, seeing that was one of the Weasley owls...this one in particular crashed into a bowl of crisps after delivering Percy's little brother, Ron, a howler.

Looking at the envelopes, he saw one from home, one from Percy and the rest were from Ernie, Cormac, Neville, and Hannah. _'Good, Dennis got word out.' _he thought before walking back towards the table. "May I ask which friends they are from?" Lord Bletchley queried, setting down his silver fork. Colin held them out, the lord scanning over each.

"Your brother, Macmillan...McLaggen...Longbottom..Abbott...and.." he raised an eyebrow "...Weasley?" _'Oh, I hope he's not mad...people around here don't like them.' _"Um, yes...my lord. I'm friends with Percy Weasley." "I see." "H-He's not like the rest of his siblings...well..the ones I've met. He's far more well-mannered, ambitious and he's been Prefect for the past two years."

The redhaired lord nodded "Yes, I have heard his father mention something about that at the Ministry. You've dealt with him on occasion too, Miles?" "Yes, father. There's also been talk that he'd make Head Boy this year.." "Interesting, the last Head Boy in that family was Arthur's eldest. It is pleasant to see intelligence hasn't died out in his line as was speculated..." he handed the letters back to the muggleborn, who held them close.

"You may retire for the evening. There is no work for you to do." "Th-Thank you my lord. Goodnight." he bowed his head before vacating the dining room...Urquhart staring after Colin the entire way. Mason caught that so-called subtle glance as he cut into his cake. _'Hm...no doubt the apple didn't course far from the tree..'_

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohh...well, then! What you think?<strong>


	6. Messages

**Hey all! Welcome to chapter six!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six-Messages<strong>

Upstairs in Colin's room, the blonde was opening letters-the first was from Dennis...explaining the recent events that occured in his absence and giving some humor which caused the elder Creevey to chuckle. He opened the others-the ones from Hannah and Ernie both had multiple authors (Justin, Zacharias, Luna and Susan.). Neville, Cormac and Percy's letters followed suit.

Besides the usual news, each letter expressed their utter shock and concern over their bubbly companion. Dennis surely explained how the hell Colin got into this mess. Percy's gave him the most information -a brief history about the life's debt and laws regarding human enslavement due to that.

In short, he was in the clear in his servant's station. However, there were reports that some weren't so lucky in the past...some people ended up abused, as sex slaves or murdered on the spot because of bitter blood between families. Colin literally sighed in relief...thankful the laws were reformed and that his lord was merciful. Cormac's letter demanded that he kept him and everyone else updated. Although he was an arrogant tough guy...he was protective over his photo-happy buddy.

There was one message of Luna's, however, that caught his attention: _'-Don't be afraid to give the pining crup some love...and watch out for two blast-ended skrewts with high libidoes.-' 'Ok, I know who one of them is...but who the fuck is the other? It sure as hell isn't Vaisey...at least not for me.'_

The Slytherins stayed up for a little while longer before heading to bed. Vaisey and Urquhart being the first to turn in. Miles headed to his door, glancing at Colin's momentarily before stepping inside. Six other pairs of feet shuffled in behind him, locking and silencing the room. Terence was the first to speak "Bletchley, mate, we gotta talk." The Keeper sat on his bed.

"Ok, what about?" Adrian crossed his arms "It's about Urquhart..he's..he.." "He wants to fuck Colin." Leave it to Flint to put it rather bluntly. Miles's green eyes narrowed "Excuse me?" "You heard me. I watched that shithead practically eye-fuck him earlier today." "It's true, why else would he have brought Colin into the conversation?" Graham noted, sitting in the deskchair.

* * *

><p>Bletchley rubbed his forehead in irritation. "I fucking knew something was wrong...goddamn it! Of all people for a new conquest, he had to choose him!" Lucian tried to placate the fuming Keeper "Calm down, mate. Now, I'm not gonna lie to you...we all know he's never failed with every person he sought out. Half relented at first, then eventually gave in...that's how he sees Colin."<p>

"He'll seek out his target, wear him down and take what he wants. He hasn't had a virgin in a long time...so he will put forth extra effort. I don't think you need to worry about Colin's behavior...he doesn't like him given what we saw at school. But I do think it's time for you to move in. You need to let him know that you love him...soon."

Warrington sat next to his best friend, further elaborating. "I don't mean to sound like a total dick...seriously...but you need to fuck him before Urquhart..or anyone else does. You can't be quiet anymore...thus..you can't wait until September. Even there, I've seen some wandering eyes flit over in his direction."

Miles sat there, letting it all sink in. "You're right...I can't put it off anymore. I just can't...I don't even want to think about potentially losing him, either. I need to tell Colin but I don't want to seem pushy. What am I going to do? How will I go about this? I don't even know if he's into men.."

Flint shot him a grin...white, crooked teeth glinting in the light "Believe me, he is. He hasn't looked at a girl since late in his third year. Trust me on this. Just take it a day at a time...hint around at him, get closer...maybe have a little privacy by locking yourselves in a closet? Worked for me and Percy...still does." Miles snorted. Yes, he and his close friends knew about Marcus seeing Percy.

Personally, he didn't really have a problem with the redhead..since he was more Snake than anything...though the Prefect refuses to admit it...at least aloud in public. "You know, I think I will...but I hope he'll love me just as I love him. Honestly, I've loved that boy for too long to even consider allowing Urquhart or anyone else to get a hold of him."

"Good, don't. You'd be a fucking idiot to let him slip away. Well, we're going to bed. 'Night, Bletchley." "Goodnight." He watched his friends exit the room. Miles rose, stretching his heavily muscled arms over his head. The Snake grabbed a towel and headed to the shower. Adjusting the temperature, he stood underneath the heated water, letting it cascade down his well-developed body. As he let the streams relax his muscles; he pictured a special someone stepping in, wrapping his arms around his waist, softly kissing his lips.

* * *

><p>In his mind's eye, he could see Colin nipping gently across his neck, running those piano player-like hands up his back and over his chest as he bent down to wrap full, rosy lips around his throbbing cock...taking him all the way to the base. Miles's breath became labored at the image he projected for many nights on end as he reached in between his legs, firmly grasping that appendage. He growled at the sensation, leaning against the shower wall as he began to stroke. Several minutes and some rough tugs later, Miles gasped..covering his hand with sticky, pearly fluid. "Fuck...Colin, you are definitely as good as mine..."<p>

Two days pass and it was Friday. Colin was in the garden, trimming roses to place in Lady Bletchley's crystal vases while the guys were playing Quidditch. "Damn it, Bletchley! You better not be getting soft on me! Defend the damn goalpost!" Flint barked at the redhead. Even during vacation, he's a dictator for the game. Miles missed the quaffle, it sailed through the goalpost, landing next to Colin on the grass. "Hm?" he stopped trimming.

"Yeah, yeah...I'll get the damn quaffle...don't have a cow." he grumbled, sailing over to the garden. Upon reaching the rosebushes, he smiled at the lovely picture before him. There Colin was, surrounded by snow white roses. The hue was lightly contrasting with his pale skin as he rummaged about, bending down for something.

Feeling someone was watching him, Colin grabbed the reddish-brown quaffle and stood back up, smiling. "Lose something?" "I sure did.." "Here you go. It's kinda hot out so, I'll bring you guys some lemonade and snacks." Colin handed over the quaffle, Miles reached...gently grazing his fingers as he reclaimed it. "Thanks, Colin." Giving him one last grin, the Keeper flew away.

Colin felt a slight heat rise to his cheeks as he looked after him. There was something about that smile...it was contagious. A mutual grin stretched across the blonde's lips as he replayed that image. He was lost in thought for minute until he saw the guys approaching. _'Oh yeah...snacks.' _he collected two of the crystal vases and headed into the kitchen.

"Hey, where's Creevey? Thought I saw him a moment ago..'' Terence queried as the snakes took a seat around the patio table. "Oh, he said he was going to fetch us lemonade and snacks.'' Miles replied, setting down his broom. "Sweet, I'm parched." Kaiser stood, peering over his shoulder. "I'm heading to the loo. Don't wait up." As he waltzed away, Cassius muttered under his breath. ''Don't worry, we won't.'' Miles glared silently, praying that fucker would hurry up.

Inside the kitchen, Colin was alone, pouring the citrus beverage into some tall glasses. Filling the last one, he placed the empty jug into the sink. "There we go...that's done..'' he stiffened, feeling as though someone was behind him. Turning around, Colin found himself pinned against the counter...his nostrils bombarded with the scent of Italian cologne mixed with sweat and some type of shampoo.

"Hello, my sweet. Miss me? Because I sure missed you.." Kaiser purred, pressing his body flush against Colin's. Colin squirmed to free himself. "Get off me, Urquhart. And no, I did not miss you!" The snake chuckled, running his fingers across Colin's jaw. "Come now, I didn't walk all the way here to hurt you. Just wanted to give my little lion a 'good afternoon' kiss...now that shouldn't be too hard. How about it, beautiful?" he brushed his lips over Colin's neck, tracing his fingers up and down Colin's spine, making him shiver and not in a good way.

''N-No...I-I don't want a kiss..'' _'Especially from you. I'd rather kiss Mrs. Norris.' _Kaiser leaned up, locking onyx orbs with sky blue "Why not? I assure you, you'd love my kisses. And after that, maybe later on tonight...you can come up to my room and I'll show you a wonderful time. What do you say?"

A loud smack echoed throughout the kitchen, Urquhart's head was turned to the right. Colin shot him a deadly glare and shook himself of Kaiser's grip. The lion placed the glasses and treats onto a cart and wheeled them out onto the patio. Kaiser licked his lips and smirked, soon following Creevey. ''Feisty, just the way I like 'em.'' Everyone was being served their drinks, snacking and chatting away.

Flint saw Kaiser out the corner of his eye, and spat his lemonade all over the pavement, bursting with laughter "Ha! Nice welt ya got there! Must've been one hell of a trip, huh?!" Montague raised his dark eyebrows in amusement. "Yes, how did you accomplish that on a simple trek to the bathroom?" he faced Colin for an answer. The blonde responded non-chalantly "A fly landed on his face when he got out, so I smacked it."

* * *

><p>Kaiser smirked further ''Could've warned me..'' "Well, if I did...it would have gotten away. And I detest flies...'' he narrowed his eyes directly onto Urquhart as he spoke. Miles swallowed his biscuit calmly. He knew exactly why Colin slapped Kaiser and he was so proud of him, too. Colin was not going to fall victim and end up as another notch on Urquhart's bedpost. <em>'Way to go, Col. I knew you were better than that.' <em>

"Think you can bring some more lemonade? I'm thirsty.." Terence asked, tapping his glass. "Sure, I need to make more though. I'll be back shortly." "I'll follow you. I need to move, anyway." Miles rose from his chair and followed Colin inside. Adrian grinned at the slight scowl on Urquhart's face. _'Aw...too bad, so sad.'_

Back in the kitchen, Colin was rummaging around for the ingredients. The basket of lemons, magical juicer and the ice were already on the counter, but the sugar was up in the pantry. "Ok, I need a stool.." Colin muttered, picking up the wooden stepstool on his right, positioning it front of the shelves. The sugar was at the top. ''Why the bloody hell is the sugar all the way up here?"

"Well, I used to get into it a lot as a child...so the parents ordered for it to stay out of my reach.." Miles supplied, startling the blonde, causing him to almost fall back. "Whoa-oh! Oof!" he felt a pair of strong arms catch him before he crashed to the stone floor. That would have been painful.

"Sorry I frightened you. Are you alright?" Miles said softly, turning Colin around in his arms. "I uh..I'm ok now...'' he blushed. They were still chest to chest and Miles had his hands around his waist from where he caught him. "That's good. We would've had to call a healer if you received a concussion." "I might have if you didn't catch me.." Colin nervously replied, averting his eyes. Miles smiled at the sight. _'If only you could see how adorable you look right now. If you wanted me to, I would ravish you right here in this pantry.' _

The close proximity was having an effect on Colin-the heat, the scent of cologne mixed with sweat and bodywash, and something that was entirely Miles...he couldn't explain how in words, but it felt much better than Kaiser. The aura wasn't threatening or domineering...it relaxed him. If he could elaborate, he would say it made him feel safe. It was rather wonderful. The silence was getting awkward.

"Um...I gotta finish the lemonade. The guys are waiting on us.." "If you say so.." Miles grinned. "Uh, could you...let me go first?" "Oh.." Bletchley slowly removed his hands, mourning the emptiness in his arms when Colin padded past him, preparing the new batch. _'The guys could always wait, you know...'_

* * *

><p><strong>*Snickers* Am I the only one who loved the bitchslap? XD<strong>


	7. Not Everything Is As It Seems

**Sorry to be a little late! Been occupied with other things and yet again...hopping between stories and wracking my brain over new content/ideas. Here's chapter seven!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven-Not Everything Is As It Seems<strong>

Near midnight, Colin was clearing up the last remnants of the dishes from the guys' late-night snacks. Everyone else was readying themselves for bed. The house elves were retiring for the evening, so he was alone...yet again. He's gotten used to it on the days he was designated to do so.

Thankfully, the house-elves weren't finicky about sharing chores. Drying the last teacup, Colin hung up his apron and headed towards the door. "Oh no...what the hell do you want?" Kaiser smiled, toying with a lock of Colin's hair. "Oh, I believe you have a clear idea.." The snake pushed the lion to the ground and straddled him.

Colin's eyes were full of fright as he stared up at Kaiser. He tried to speak, but nothing would come out. "Why do you always have to tease me, Colin..hm? I wanted to have a little fun...make the both of us feel better. I know you need it and I can give it to you." he whispered, delicately rubbing Colin's ribs, grinding his hips into the lion. "You don't know what you do to me. The way you sway that arse, teasing like a little slut...it's like you're begging for me to take you." he bucked his hips into Colin, making him whimper.

"It's a shame your grandfather never owed mine a life debt..you and I would never leave the bedroom. You'd never wear clothes and I would fuck you senseless each and every night. I'd have you ride me, then I'd fill you up and make you scream. You'd be my little bitch. Say the word and I'll gladly oblige."

Colin could not believe what he was hearing. Urquhart was hellbent on bedding him. He's resorted to almost rape in order to get it. Colin was truly scared, there was no way he'd be able to sleep tonight. A tiny lion inside was roaring at him to speak up...he needed to let Kaiser know he wasn't going to submit. He slapped him earlier, why can't he speak up now?

"I...I don't think so. You're one of the last people I'd ever fuck if the occasion called for it. If you...if you don't leave me alone, I..I'll tell Lord Bletchley and he'll tell your father. Wouldn't he absolutely hate to know his son was cavorting with a mudblood? Imagine the scandal it would create. You wouldn't risk bringing shame upon your house, would you?"

Kaiser could have applauded his bravado. He started chuckling, further puzzling the muggleborn. "Now that was adorable. I knew there was snake in you. Why else would you have threatened to reveal my indiscretion? Yes, you can chirp all you'd like, but who'd listen? Who'd make a big deal? No one. Well, little lion...you're going to be here for quite a long time and there is something you need to understand and get it through your stubborn Gryffindor skull. Not everything is as it seems..." Colin scrunched his face in confusion. "Colin? You about through in there?" They heard Miles approach. Kaiser gave him one last smirk and rose gracefully to his feet. Colin did the same, as if nothing happened.

"Colin, I need you to...Urquhart? What are you doing down here?" he sounded a little snappier than usual. "Getting one of these.." Kaiser plucked a blueberry scone before evacuating the kitchen. Bletchley returned to Colin, who was messing around the china, avoiding looking him in the eyes. He knew something happened. Whatever it was, Urquhart was the cause of his discomfort. He took a steady breath, calming down. "Colin. Grab your pajamas, your comb, toothbrush and a few changes of clothes. You're going to my room for the rest of the weekend."

"W-What?" "Don't question me. Do it." "Yes, Miles." Colin obeyed, heading up to his room. Miles wasn't going to risk Urquhart coming into Colin's room in the middle of the night. As far as he was concerned. he wasn't safe around him after hours. Regardless of the fact Kaiser was almost a sixth-year, his father taught some pretty illegal shit, so he could get around numerous wards...without alerting the Ministry.

* * *

><p>Not wanting to waste time, Miles stomped to his room and waited for Colin. Twenty minutes later, Colin arrived with said belongings and sat them on the table. Miles locked and silenced his room. "Colin, go ahead and shower first, then get into bed." Once again, he obeyed without question and took care of his business. They were now laying on the gigantic bed, side by side.<p>

Colin gazed along the bed, it was large enough for three fully grown men, had a midnight blue canopy with sheets, pillows and a thick duvet to match. It was quite comfortable. He found himself wondering why Miles wanted him in his room. His master could have just locked his door. "Miles, why did you order me in here?"

Miles sighed, facing Colin. "You're weren't safe. I don't trust that Urquhart as far as you could throw him. I know you aren't exactly comfortable around Urquhart, so I thought this would help." It was half the truth. "You could have locked my door..." "I could, but I didn't. Let's just say I wouldn't be sure if the spells would hold." Colin nodded.

Several minutes of silence passed until he replied "Thank you, for..for helping me. I appreciate it." "You're more than welcome, Colin." "Um...I'm not all that tired yet. You think we..we could talk for a while?" "I'd like that. We still don't know each other all that well." "Truly. Um..well...you already know my birthday.." they went back and forth, trading one detail after another.

It was almost 1 o' clock in the morning and they were still talking. "And that's why I won't touch lemon marmalade. Not after that incident." Colin laughed at Bletchley's childhood anecdote. For a fearsome Keeper, he was quite cute as a child. "I can see why...haha... so...hm..is there anything else you'd like to reveal to me? Or ask?" Miles thought for a minute, choosing his words carefully before responding. "Yes. I hope I'm not being too personal..but...what side of the pitch do you fly on?"

Colin was caught off guard. Nobody else knew of his sexuality other than his friends and Dennis, not that it mattered to them. Miles told him things that most likely no one else knew, so why not return the favor? He just hoped he wasn't making a huge mistake. "Um..well...I'm into men." Inwardly, Miles cheered. If Miles was doing this outwardly, he would look like a complete hooligan.

"Me too." "Huh?" "I said..me too. I'm gay." Colin's eyes widened. "R-Really? I had no idea..I never thought you'd be gay." "Yeah, who'd have thought? It's weird, hardly anyone ever expects it from a rough Quidditch player but they do out of other professions." "Strange how things work out, huh?" "Very. Are you interested in anyone back at school?"

Colin sighed "Not so much. I have checked out numerous guys...but a lot of them were either taken, mean or just plain unattainable. What about you?" Miles replied with an exhale "Yes. Actually, there's this one person I've fancied for years and he seems pretty unattainable, too." "How is that?" "Well for one, he's younger than myself, resides in another house, and isn't too fond of Slytherins."

"I see. To be honest, I thought you and Cassius were dating...that was until I saw him and Cormac snogging one night in the corridor last year." "Yeah, a lot of people assumed we were together. We're almost always attached at the hip." "Did you and Cassius...?" Miles grinned. "We sure have...many times. It was to keep each other company and get rid of excess tension." "Since your crushes were underage, I assume?" "Yep. He was my first...first boy I've kissed and the first person I slept with. Cassius took good care of me that night and interestingly, that's when I found out I'm mostly a bottom."

_'That's definitely something I've never expected out of him. At the same time, that sounds kinda hot. Wait, reel it in there!' _Colin thought, subtly pressing his legs together. "M-Mostly a bottom?" "Yes, you see...I'm a fan of versatility. Pleasure goes both ways, you know. Heh heh...I'm also a bit of a screamer." _'Oh, yeah...now that's more than what I thought I'd hear out of him.' _An image of Miles going at it with Cassius flashed before Colin's eyes. _'Fuck, is he deliberately trying to turn me on? I dunno how much more imagery I can take. More importantly, who is the bloke?'_

* * *

><p>"Um, Miles...when it comes to this guy you fancy, do I know him very well?" "Quite..." Miles smiled, gazing at the top of his canopy while he described the object of his affection. "He's beautiful, smart, fiery...and someone I know I can confide in. He's you, Colin." Colin gaped at his master's confession. <em>'Miles fancies me? Oh god...wait...the blush at my house, his truce when I arrived, his kindness, patching me up, catching me when I fell...it all makes sense now.' <em>

''A-Are you sure?" Miles returned his forest green orbs to the blonde. "I'm sure. Very sure.." Bletchley moved onto his side, facing Creevey. Slowly, as if he were touching a wild unicorn, Miles stroked Colin's petal-soft cheek, making him lightly shudder. He had to ask "W-Why me?"

"You're sweet, so full of energy and fire...especially when you make a comeback at those trying to belittle you...well...when you try, despite Snape's orders. I love that you're not afraid to say what you think and do the right thing..yes..even I think that's admirable. You're like a giant flame and I'm a tiny fluttering moth that's attracted." Colin snorted. Miles chuckled "It's cheesy as hell but it's true. I can't help but be enamored with you." He enclosed himself further into Colin's space. "If you want to, I really would like a chance to make you happy."

Colin blushed, averting his eyes to the duvet. _'The signs were there, Luna's advice was right...Miles is the pining crup. He's been nothing but nice to me in all the time I've been here and as far as I know, it's permanent. I cannot lie to myself. Miles is quite handsome, articulate, protective...even his aura soothes me. I don't feel this way about anyone else. When I first met Harry, it wasn't like this. If I said no, I'd never have another chance...not with someone who cares for me as much as he does. I think I should try..'_

Colin peered back into Miles's eyes. ''I want to...I'd like to try." After waiting for what seemed an eternity for his response, Miles whispered, his lips ghosting over Colin's ''You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that.'' He didn't hesitate to seal the agreement. Bletchley leaned in and captured Colin's mouth, pressing the blonde against his torso as he deepened the kiss.

Colin moaned slightly, his eyes snapped open...he didn't mean for it to sound that loud. Miles released him, smirking. "Sounds like you were enjoying yourself." "W-Well...you're..you're a good kisser. I didn't think my first one would be this nice.." "I'm glad I could help..." _'I'm very glad I gave you your first kiss, Colin. Fuck you, Urquhart.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Yay, a kiss between Colin and Miles! Finally, I know. After this, it's when things begin picking up more. :P <strong>


	8. Dinner Party Restraint

**Here's Chapter 8 to make up for my lateness!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- Dinner Party Restraint<strong>

"Miles?" "Hm?" "I'm kinda exhausted. Think we can turn in? We can kiss some more tomorrow...if you want." "We shall. Tomorrow's Saturday, you can sleep in...but only until eleven. Dad's throwing a dinner party and he's going to need your help." "How big is the company?" "Not too big...just the parents of my mates, Vaisey and Urquhart...and some others."

"Would those others happen to include Malfoy, Parkinson and their brood?" "Unfortunately.." Colin groaned "Fuck..." "Please, it's going to be ok. Just carry on as you have here and you should be fine. My father will be present, so if someone goes too far, he'll handle it. Of course, we shouldn't have to worry, they're grown men and women...at least I hope they are."

Colin laid back onto the pillow, gazing tiredly into the Keeper's eyes. "I sure hope so. Thank you again for looking after me." "Anything for you..." Miles replied softly, kissing his lion once more before casting a 'Nox.'

At eleven sharp, Miles gently nudged Colin from his sleep. "Col, time to wake up and eat. You're needed downstairs." Colin mumbled unintelligibly as he rubbed his eyes. "Aw...but I'm comfy." Miles grinned "I know you are, but you know Dad." "Ergh, I know. Let me up.." Colin wiggled his way out of the thick duvet and stretched, yawning.

He saw Miles was already dressed, impeccably so...in form-fitting black slacks, a white longsleeve shirt with dark-emerald cufflinks and a forest-green silk vest to top it off. His bulging muscles were quite pronounced. It must have been charmed not to rip when he flexed, or so Colin thought. He loved how the silk brought out Bletchley's eyes, it made them seem deeper, more piercing. "Colin?" He snapped out of his gaze. "Oh yeah...gotta get ready." Miles smirked at Colin's scrutiny. _'Checking me out...yes!'_

After a late breakfast, Colin scurried off to assist the house-elves in their last-minute sweeping and scrubbing, in between preparing the tables and the other chores before Lord Bletchley's company was to arrive. Making sure the last wineglass was perfectly in place, Colin stepped back to admire his handiwork. He wished he had his camera on him to take a snapshot of this still-life. "Ahem." Colin faced Mason, who peered at him through stern green eyes. "Yes, my lord?"

"My company is due to arrive shortly. In the meantime, I expect you to do as I've instructed the first night you were here. Tend to their needs, answer any questions and you shall be fine. I'm well aware of your disharmony with several fellow students who will be in attendance, but you will remain cordial whether you like them or not. Understood?" "Yes, my lord." "Very well, then. Miles and his friends are on the patio. Make sure they come in." "Yes, my lord." Colin nodded as Mason left to await their arrival.

Waltzing outside, Colin alerted Miles and the rest of the snakes. "Master, your father would like you all inside. Their parents will be here very soon." "Thank you, Colin." He sent the lion a slight smile. Colin returned it, then saw Kaiser wink at him. Before he could scowl, Tilly tugged at his shirt. "Lord Urquhart is here already, the others will follow."

"Ok, Tilly." Colin headed back in the manor to tend to Lord Urquhart. The others followed, only to split off at the parlor. Kaiser however, remained behind Colin. "What are you doing still following me?" "My father's in the foyer, I'm going to greet him, sweet." He pinched Colin's arse with his response. Not wanting to cause a scene, Colin took a few steady breaths to curb the urge to kick Urquhart square in the balls.

"The pleasure is all mine, Damian. I'm thankful for your attendance. Would you care for a drink in my sitting room?" "I'd love a good Firewhiskey, Mason." "As will I, I'll have my servant bring us some. Here he comes now, and with your son." Lord Damian Urquhart focused his pit-black eyes onto the beautiful blonde teenager walking towards them. _'Well, hello there...' _"Father!" "Kaiser, how's your stay been as of late?" "Everything has been splendid. When is it not? Lord Bletchley is always an excellent host."

"Indeed he is. I'm heading to the sitting room with Miles's father, would you care to join me?" "Of course." "Colin.." Mason spoke "Bring Firewhiskey to my personal room, use the crystal glasses." "Yes, my lord." Colin obeyed. When Lord Bletchley walked ahead, Lord Urquhart took Kaiser's jaw into his hand, turning him to the left as he eyed his bruised welt. "Where did _this _come from?" "Bletchley's servant..." "I see, and what made him strike you?"

* * *

><p>Colin prepared the cart and wheeled it into Mason's sitting room, where Kaiser and Damian were already seated. Colin darted his sky blues between the two Urquharts. He could see where Kaiser got his devilishly handsome looks from. <em>'My god, they both have the same black, beady little eyes like a fucking rodent. Kaiser's a spitting image of this man, except his dad's a blonde...most likely got the dark hair from his mum, speaking of...where is she?' <em>"Um, where is Lord Bletchley?"

Lord Urquhart smoothly responded "He had to speak with his wife for a brief moment." "I see..." the lion uncorked the bottle of Ogden's Finest and poured the two glasses a third of the way full. "Colin, is it?" "Yes, sir." "I advise you not to touch my son again.'' Colin nearly scoffed aloud. _'Excuse me?! ME touch HIM?!' _Remembering to remain cool and collected, Colin calmly retorted, locking his gaze onto Damian's "Then I suggest you advise your son to keep his hands to himself."

Damian raised his eyebrows in amusement. This young lion had the bravery to answer in such a manner, looking him directly in the eyes...it was quite tantalizing. He hasn't met anyone his age with that attitude in years, excluding his son. ''I have returned." Mason said, taking his seat next to Damian, whose eyes had yet to leave Colin. Kaiser was faintly smirking as Colin gingerly handed the crystal vessels to each lord. "You may leave now." "Yes, my lord." Colin left to check on the house elves preparing dinner.

About an hour later, all of Mason's guests made it to Bletchley Manor. Tilly poked her head through the kitchen door. "Mister Colin, you're needed to serve tea, the ladies are waiting in their separate parlor." Bracing himself, Colin prepared the teacart and strolled out the door. _'Oh Merlin, here goes nothing. Ignore, ignore, ignore.' _

Wheeling the cart down the hall, he came across four faces he really didn't want to see-Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe. Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott were next to them, but they didn't comment too often. "Haha! So it's true then? You're Bletchley property?!" Draco cackled, cutting him off. "Oh look, he's in a servant's uniform and everything.." Pansy smiled cruelly, picking at his white sleeve. Crabbe and Goyle sniggered stupidly, nothing's changed about that.

Colin sighed exasperatedly. "Yes, I am." "Mhmm..let's see your brand." Colin relented at first. He knew inside he didn't have to justify anything to these infuriating arseholes but to avoid Mason's wrath, he rolled up his sleeve and displayed the crest in shimmering green ink. Draco grinned further "This is too perfect!" "I know, Drakie! A mudblood is finally in its rightful place. Now if only if the rest followed suit! I'd love to have Granger as my personal slave." Pansy chirped, hanging over his arm. Blaise remained impassive. _'This round of bad luck just had to befall you.' _Theo sighed softly, frowning.

"Well, Creevey, how does it feel to finally submit to your superiors?" Draco effortlessly drawled. "As much as I'd love to answer your question, I have the ladies to attend to. If you'll excuse me..'' Colin wheeled past them and continued into the ladies' parlor. Inside sat Narcissa Malfoy, Evangeline Bletchley, Iris Zabini and the rest of the Snakes' mothers. Urquhart's mother was absent, still. Taking one last deep breath, Colin greeted them. "Good evening, ladies. I'm here with your before-dinner tea."

Evangeline nodded serenely "Thank you, Colin." "You're welcome, my lady." While the blonde carefully poured the steaming liquid into each delicate china teacup and delivered them, the ladies engaged in polite conversation. "Here you are, Lady Zabini." The dark-skinned woman daintily took the cup and saucer, sipping with her richly-painted lips. When Colin left to tend to the men, she eyed his retreating form. _'What a marvelous beauty. Mudblood or not, he is utterly attractive...sure enough to rival Narcissa's son.'_

* * *

><p>"Evangeline, dear. Your servant is quite cordial...also swift and efficient, unlike some of my house elves." Lady Francesca Vaisey commented. "Indeed he is. Colin adapted rather quickly to his new station." "It's a shame though, beautiful young men like him shouldn't have to soil their hands with low-class manual labor." Iris retorted, stirring her tea. The other ladies murmured in agreement. "I concur, he is fetching." Megara Warrington added as she glanced at Evangeline. Lady Bletchley surely acknowledged Colin's appearance. The Gryffindor's looks were rather feminine and sure to draw attention.<p>

"Mudblood or otherwise, he is bound to have wandering eyes flit in his direction. Speaking of, how are your son and Colin getting along?" Narcissa smiled, moving a strand of silvery blonde hair behind her ear. Evangeline held back a snort, the answer was obvious. "Amicably. There's no point in quarreling while living together. They're not siblings, Narcissa." Oh yes, Narcissa's subtle attempt to stab at her didn't phase the lady. Unlike Lady Malfoy, she had no equality issue with muggleborns..but she never said that aloud outside the manor walls.

"Hm...I wonder if he has anyone special in his life." Iris muttered aloud. "Seriously, Iris? Isn't he a bit young for you?" queried Lady Ember Higgs. Lady Zabini smiled "Oh, believe me...as much as I would love to show him the fullest extent of my feminine wiles, alas...he bears no interest in the fairer sex." "How are you so absolute over his orientation?" Narcissa asked. "Intuition, darling."

Inside the kitchen, Colin was inwardly fuming. Lucius had the nerve to comment offhandedly over Colin's servitude, while 'reprimanding' Draco. Lord Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle did the same and he wasn't allowed to return a kind insult. Nope, only a 'Yes sir', 'Yes, my lord', 'No, sir...' or another simple reply were the only things to fly from his mouth. In between, he tried his damnedest to avoid Kaiser's sultry glances and feather-like touches when no one else was looking.

He vaguely wondered how much longer he'd keep this up until Grapple alerted him that dinner was ready. Colin returned to Mason. "My lord, dinner will be served shortly." "Excellent. Alert the ladies." Within ten minutes, the dining room table was filled, and Colin flitted about, pouring water and wine as banter ensued.

As Colin delivered dessert, he caught a glance from Damian Urquhart. It was unreadable, yet unnerving. There was something behind that look but he couldn't put his finger on it. Colin decided to ignore it for now. Damian took small bites of his apple-cinnamon pudding, musing to himself over Colin. _'Truly decadent...that hair, those eyes, his skin...figure...everything. Not too dainty, not too heavy...just right. Now that is what young beauty looks like. Soon, I'm going to make you all my own.'_

* * *

><p><strong>Well now...what you think about that? If you refer to Chapter 6...you'll have the answer to Luna's message. XD<strong>


	9. Musings of a Predator

**Hey! So sorry for the late update...got caught between life and writing. I'm posting two finished chapters, then I will proceed on brainstorming the rest. :) Oh yeah...there will be a scene of imagination with imagery of an adult nature towards the end. Please be mature about it or leave. Thank you. (I tweaked it a tad so it won't be way too graphic. You know where to go for the extra- SerpentineSanguine1242 on Archive of Our Own!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine-Musings of a Predator<strong>

Lord Bletchley's dinner party concluded around ten that night. It didn't take long for most of the adults to vacate after voicing their farewells and other pleasantries. The last however, was Lord Urquhart. He and Mason were discussing something while Colin cleared the dessert dishes. "So it's settled, then. I'll be here tomorrow to assist with the papers." "Good. I'll bid you goodnight. Colin, please escort him to the door." Colin gave the last plate to Tilly. "Right this way, Lord Urquhart."

The blonde led him to the front door. On the way there, Damian steadily watched Colin's firm arse flex with every step. _'Mason surely chose the right uniform for you...' _''Well, Mr. Creevey, it's been a pleasure." "Indeed it has." _'It'll be even more of a pleasure if that bastard of a son of yours stays away from me..' _The tall lord smiled lightly down at him. ''Goodnight." "Goodnight."

After the lord apparated, Colin shut the door and shuffled his way towards the staircase. It's been a long day and he's looking forward to a nice long rest, and maybe a few kisses. Sadly, they didn't have time to sneak some earlier. Lord Bletchley met him at the foot of the stairs. "Is there anything else you require of me this evening?"

"No. I am here to say I am rather pleased with your conduct. You maintained a sense of civility despite the remarks made at your expense, in and outside of my presence..'' _'How did he know that?' _"...and I would like to express my gratitude by giving you this Monday off.'' Colin smiled. "Thank you, my lord." "If you continue to show exemplary behavior, there will be more rewards in your future." He gave Colin a slight upturn of the lips and retired to his quarters. Colin grinned to himself and left to Miles's room.

In Bletchley's room, all the guys in exception of Vaisey and Urquhart, were chatting over the past couple of days. "You finally tell him yet?" asked Flint, who was sitting next to Miles. The Keeper smirked. "I sure did...I kissed him last night." "Thank Merlin!" Cassius exclaimed, clapping his mate on the back. Graham smiled "Does he feel the same?"

"Well, he's decided to give it a shot, so that's something. I didn't tell him I _loved _him yet...just really fancied, ya know? Don't wanna lay it on too thick so soon." "I hear you. Has Colin been faring ok? I've noticed Urquhart's had his eyes on him more than usual." "He's been better since I've had him in here with me. He will be until Urquhart leaves tomorrow..and any other time that dick spends the night here.''

They hear knocking on the door. Lucian opened it, Colin stepped inside. "Hey, am I interrupting anything?" "Oh no, we were just having a small powwow." "Oh, ok. Well, your dad gave me Monday off. I was thinking about taking some photos of the garden. Or maybe I should do that tomorrow?..Nah..I'll just sleep in." Bletchley smiled at Colin's light indecisiveness. "If you guys will excuse me, I'm gonna hit the showers." Colin grinned as he collected his clothes and ventured through the door behind them.

''Hear that, Bletchley? Showers...'' Cassius waggled his eyebrows, nudging Miles playfully in the ribs. "I heard you..." he responded, feeling himself heat up at the image of Colin being wet and naked in a room just mere feet away. "I'm gonna let you wank off to that thought. See ya, mate!" Cassius snickered as he and the others filed out.

"Showers.." Miles muttered, wetting his dry lips as he wandered over to the bathroom door. Listening carefully, he heard the water running and distinct, melodious humming._ 'So he sings a little, too. Beauty, brains...and talent. I learn something new about you every day, don't I?' _He smiled softly as he reached towards the doorknob, stopping hesitantly in mid-air. _'Wait, dare I tempt walking in there? We just started dating yesterday. Maybe I could hold off on that a bit longer? Yeah...he's sleeping in the same bed with me and we're needing to catch up on snogging...so...I'll go back to my bed...as soon as I get my hand away from this knob..' _

The water shut off, jarring his attention. Bletchley shuffled quickly to his bed and laid down as if nothing happened. Colin re-entered the room, half-dressed...his skin lightly pinked from the heat of the shower. _'Goddamn it...'_ Bletchley swallowed hard at the sight, crossing his legs to keep his hardening bulge from becoming so noticeable.

"You alright there?" Colin sat down, combing his hair. His eyes flitted to his bedmate's crotch, then to the faint lustful glaze in Miles's eyes before smirking. "Ah...did I interrupt something this time?" _'If you took any longer, you might have..' _"Meh...it was starting, I won't lie." Miles returned the smirk, rolling onto his side to face Colin.

''You know...I thought I heard footsteps outside the bathroom door.." _'Shit..' _"Yeah, about that...I, uh..'' ''It's ok, I get that you wanted to join...or at least watch. I wouldn't have minded." "Really? Fuck, then I should've opened the door...but I didn't. I didn't want to ..you know.." "I know. Come here, we have snogging to attend to."

* * *

><p>Colin was lying in one of the armchairs, wearing a gray t-shirt and fitted blue jeans. It was Sunday, he was allowed to wear his muggle attire on weekends. Right now, he was reading through one of the wizarding classics from the bookshelves. Miles and his company were outside playing Quidditch. Flint's really riding their arses over practicing...one would think it was enough during the school year, but no. In the middle of the third chapter, Colin heard knocking on the door. The house elves were preparing lunch, so he decided to see who it was.<p>

"Hello, there." "Lord Urquhart.." "Your master is expecting me." "I see, I'll uh..I'll tell him you're here. Excuse me." "I'll wait in the parlor." Damian examined Colin's outfit as he meandered off to find Mason._ 'Such dreadful muggle rags, though he can make them appealing...especially when they show off all the right attributes. If I had it my way, you'd be wearing nothing but loose-fitting silk, comfortable to wear...easy to remove.'_

Lord Urquhart slithered his way inside the parlor and took his seat, lightly grazing his fingertips along the arm of the chair. It was smooth, brown Italian leather...effortless to 'Scourgify'. He smirked to himself, remembering all the fun he's had on surfaces like these with every conquest. Lithe bodies, muscular bodies...every single one was laid out to writhe underneath him or on top of him. Their moans filled his ears, their lustful expressions flashed before his eyes...all wallowing in pure, unadulterated ecstasy. Damian chuckled lowly.

All of these young men brought forth more pleasure than any woman ever had, especially his wife...Kaiser's mother. Oh, how he despised that woman...the nagging, over-shopping bitch. The only thing good that ever came of their marriage was his son. He wed her, she bore him, that was the end of it. She was currently off at a fashion show in France and is off to do more spending again. She was gone most of the damn time so he didn't give a fuck less, it gave him free license to appease his appetite.

Speaking of past musings, he's gotten to think about Colin, become further entranced by his beauty. He has been ever since last night. The way he walked, spoke, how his lips moved...it ignited his fire. _'Those lips are as red as ripe cherries and I wonder if they are just as juicy. They will be once he slicks them up with his tongue and wraps them around my dick. I'll train him to take me all the way. I'll recline back, thread my fingers through his soft hair as he licks and sucks me like a good little concubine...right before I have my way with him..'_

_'~Damian Urquhart was alone in his personal office, reading over some important documents when Colin entered. ''Colin, why are you here? Shouldn't you be out attending to Miles?" He shyly shrugged. "I wanted to come in and see you...maybe spend time together?" Colin moved a lock of hair behind his ear as he gazed at Damian under dark eyelashes. He nodded serenely. "I believe I can arrange that, shut the door and come over here." Colin obeyed and stood at his desk. Gently, Damian tugged Colin down by his shirt collar and hungrily claimed his lips. Colin moaned and opened his mouth, allowing Damian's tongue passage into that moist cavern. Damian pulled Colin on top and pressed their bodies together, bucking his hips into the blonde...giving him full notice of the aching bulge beneath his tailored slacks as they kissed. Colin bit his lip, lightly brushing his hand over Damian's crotch. "May I..?" "Yes, you may...my sweet." Colin wasted no time in freeing the lord's long, throbbing cock and got down on his knees as he started lapping at the leaking head. Damian groaned as he tangled his fingers into the blonde locks, grinning as this beautiful boy bobbed up and down, taking him to the base._

_"Bend over the desk and spread your legs." Colin released him and bent over as Damian got behind him, fumbling with his belt. Knocking Colin's slacks to the floor, he tapped the Lion's stomach with his wand and leant down. He lazily dragged his index finger around that tight hole..just before plunging inside, gradually making it three until he slicked up his length and pushed into Colin. Colin let out a sensual gasp, moaning when Damian rocked his hips at a steady pace, building up a steady rhythm. "Ohhh, Damian, yes! Oh, god! Harder!" "As you wish, my pet..." he growled, digging his blunt nails into Colin's hips while pounding him into the desk. A few thrusts later, Damian filled him up and pulled out to admire his handiwork...rolling his tongue around his own lips as his semen dripped down Colin's sculpted thighs...~'_

Lord Urquhart's vivid daydream skidded to a halt when Mason called out to him. "I see you've made it. Why don't we head up to my office? The papers are out for your perusal." Nodding in agreement, Damian traversed upstairs with Lord Bletchley. He spared Colin a glance when the blonde passed by. Colin swore that he saw a tiny smirk but he wasn't entirely sure. _'What was that? Well, whatever it was...it doesn't feel right. Heh, then again...he is Urquhart's father. Nothing's ever right with them..'_

* * *

><p><strong>Now we're definitely getting a glimpse into Damian's... ahem...psyche. XD Next chapter will be up! :P<strong>


	10. The Other Blast-Ended Skrewt

**Chapter 10 as promised! You're going to see things escalate here! (It's a bit longer...but I hope it's not overwhelming.) (Also, there will be more Colin/Miles action after this chapter!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten-The Other Blast-Ended Skrewt<strong>

Around lunch, everyone settled around the table as the house elves served. The boys talked over Quidditch strategies while Mason and Damian twittered on about several remaining clauses left over in the documents they perused earlier. Colin was quietly nibbling his salmon next to Miles, whom he was happy to get a seat beside but his joy was stalled since Kaiser took the chair on his left, cruelly smirking. Another reason for Colin's silence was the fact Kaiser had a hand on his knee. He was left-handed, so there was no questioning as to why his right was 'in his lap'._ 'Keep your cool, Colin. Don't blow up...try to stay normal...don't wanna cause trouble or arise suspicion..' _The Lion replayed the long mantra over and over until Miles shot him a subtle smile. That melted away some of his discomfort.

Across from the Gryffindor sat Damian. He was partaking in his midday meal, subtly glancing at Colin._ 'Forget the desk, I'd rather have you on my bed, writhing and screaming as I fuck you into the mattress...can't decide whether you'd be more comfortable with your legs spread open, over my shoulders or wrapped around my waist. I guess we'll find out when we cross that eventual bridge.'_ The image of Colin raking his nails down his back as he thrust into him brought a slow-stretching smile across the older male's handsome face. Colin caught the upturn of his lips when their eyes met. Yeah, that reared up his discomfort twenty more points. _'Creepy...'_

Once lunch ended, Colin was alone out in the other rose garden on the eastern side of Bletchley Manor. Taking in the fresh summer air, he gazed along the red rosebushes, where they ended at a batch of violet-toned roses. _'That's an interesting shade I had yet to see...who does her gardening?' _His mild musing skidded to a halt when a tall figure stood next to him out the corner of his eye.

"They are quite a delight, aren't they? Mason's mother has an artistic eye when it comes to floral arrangements..'' Lord Urquhart commented casually, turning his onyx orbs to the lion. Colin responded apprehensively but politely "I thought Lady Bletchley had these done.'' "No, she merely added a few of her favorites to the collection...she and her mother-in-law always had similar tastes.'' It was funny how he mentioned the words 'similar tastes'.

"I see. May I ask you something?" "You may." "Why are you even out here with me? Shouldn't you be inside with my lord going over those...documents...or whatever it was you two brought up?" Damian returned smoothly "Always to the point, aren't you, little Gryffindor? Well, I like the outside air just as any normal breathing creature and I wanted to get a pleasant view.''

Colin inwardly commented _'Heh, you may be kidding yourself over the ''normal'' part...you're right over the creature bit...there's no way you could be normal given what you've sired.' _"Yes, the roses are a wonderful sight, aren't they?" "I never said I was talking about the roses...'' Colin froze, slowly averting his eyes to Lord Urquhart. His onyx eyes held a mischievous yet dangerous and lustful gleam, boring holes right into Colin's body.

_'Oh my god! HE's the other blast-ended skrewt! Ew, man! One Urquhart is enough...now I've got the dad wanting to ride my arse! Isn't there a law against this here?! He's like...fucking forty!' _"E-Excuse me?" "I think you heard me clearly, Colin." He crept closer, as if he was a viper ready to strike at prey. "L-Lord Urquhart...you're-you're a married man. You have a wife waiting on you back at home...a-and your son is right in there. What would he say if he saw you coming at me like this?"

"He won't." Damian dragged the smaller blonde into his chest, wrapping his arms tightly around Colin's waist. Beyond shocked, Colin gulped as Damian lazily encircled a golden lock over his finger, feeling how silky it was...just as he imagined it. With that same finger, he traced the underside of the lion's jaw, tickling him as if he were a kitten. "Do you realize how absolutely stunning you are? It's a shame no one's managed to capture you. But you've surely captured me..."

* * *

><p><em>'How is it that I've never heard that pick-up line? That has to be older than me.' <em>"That's kind of you to say, really...but I must decline. I'm not interested. And besides, you shouldn't be attempting to run around with a teenage boy, Lord Urquhart.'' ''Oh? And tell me...why shouldn't I?" "Well, for one...you're married. Two, I'm a minor...fifteen years old...and three, why would you risk your elitist reputation by playing in the sheets with a muggleborn...or how most of you so kindly call me, a mudblood?"

Damian smirked, rubbing the small of Colin's back. "One, I could give a fuck less about my wife. Two, the ages of consent in the wizarding world are 14 to 15. Three, I can play around in the sheets with anyone I so please..taken or not, pureblood or not. Do you honestly think I stick with one kind of wizard?" He finished that by shaking his head, the smile never leaving his face. Colin narrowed his eyes "Wait...you're gay?" "Like half of the men in my circle...not counting the ones who are bisexual or with those tendencies. You've been in this world for several years now, it's sad that you have yet to understand how things work around here...''

Kaiser's last words flew back to Colin_ ' ''Not everything is as it seems.'' Fuck, so that's what he means...' _"You're right. I don't. I can, but it doesn't mean I have to participate." "Are you sure about that? I could open so many doors for you." "I'm quite sure, now let me go." Colin firmly retorted. Damian raised Colin's chin, gazing into his eyes and whispering "As you wish.." before placing a kiss to Colin mere millimeters away from his lips. Loosening his grip, he allowed the lion to slip away, watching him hurry into the manor. _'I'll let you go for now, little darling...but I'm not done with you.' _

Inside the manor, Colin was rubbing the corner of his mouth of that unexpected kiss. _'The nerve of that man! Where does he get off in...wait..why the hell didn't anyone tell me just how much younger the age of consent was?! This isn't the middle ages anymore! It's not like I'm the only son or daughter of a peasant being sold off to the highest bidder. I..I need Miles to explain this to me later.' _Right now, Colin was going to enjoy the rest of his day. Kaiser and Vaisey were leaving after dinner tonight.

For the rest of the day, Colin read a little more of that book, wandered around the manor and spent a little time with Miles and his pals outside, all while ignoring Kaiser's miniscule attempts to 'stoke his fire'. During dinner, the blonde was having a small conversation with Miles. Both were speculating over what material the OWLS and NEWTS will possess this time around while Damian was sipping his wine, watching the exchange. _'Simply adorable.' _Oh, he saw the subtlety in their approach...their eye-contact, the distance between their hands on the table, the faint smiles sent in each other's direction...they were dating. It didn't take what muggles called a 'rocket scientist' to see what was going on here.

_'Mason's son has feelings for the muggleborn...I wonder how long this has been going on. No matter, I'll have Colin in my bed before the summer's end. Truly, I think it's cute that Miles believes he'll be the first to deflower him. But in all seriousness, Colin needs a man, not a boy. He needs a man who has a little over twenty years of experience in the art of carnal pleasure...and who better to instruct him than myself? I know exactly how to drive a young man wild...where to touch him, how fast or slow...what to say...I am more than capable of making him come undone. And he will...they always do...'_

Meanwhile, at Colin's left, Kaiser was musing to himself as he took sideglances at the lion. _'This conquest has proven tougher than I anticipated. I can't seem to get him alone here anywhere. Hm, most likely this is due to being on Bletchley's turf. He knows this place inside and out...and I don't. Wait, maybe that's what I need?...To level the playing field. Miles has been to my manor on numerous occasions but he only knows what I've shown him. I should suggest to Father that the Bletchleys should come over for a dinner party of our own...and to bring Colin. That way, I can be sure I'll have alone time with that gorgeous Lion...perfect.' _

Julian Vaisey was across from Kaiser, hiding a scowl as he ate his Cornish game hen. _'Why the fuck do you keep looking at the mudblood when you should be looking at...-' _"What you think, Julian?" Montague interrupted his thoughts. ''Yeah, that'll work..'' he smoothly replied. Thank goodness they were discussing more Quidditch strategies with Flint.

* * *

><p>Once dinner ended for the evening, Lord Urquhart was standing in the foyer; having one last chat with Mason when Julian and Kaiser approached him with their bags packed. Colin was standing at the far end of the hall, watching as they prepared to leave. Kaiser shot him a final smirk before sauntering out the door with Julian in tow. Damian winked at him behind Mason then left to apparate to his manor. <em>'Thank Merlin, they're gone!' <em>Racing upstairs, he ran into Miles's room.

"They're gone..." "Yes!" Miles fist-pumped the air victoriously. "I'm glad I can finally have some peace...without having to look over my shoulders constantly." Miles took Colin into his arms and kissed him contentedly. "Me too. It'll be just the two of us tomorrow." "The two of us?" "Yeah, the guys are leaving after breakfast." "Oh.." He's a little saddened over that. He was actually liking his gang and becoming good friends with them.

"Yep, then you and I can catch up on all the snuggling we've missed. Since tomorrow's your extra day off, why not lay in bed like a couple of lazy sods? We've earned it." Colin grinned "Now that's an idea!" Flopping onto the bed, they sighed in relief. Remembering what transpired earlier, Colin faced Miles, absentmindedly stroking the duvet. "What's up, babe?" "I've been curious...why is it that the age of consent is under 17 in the wizarding world?" Miles raised an eyebrow, letting out a slow hum. He wondered what made him bring this up but decided to see where Colin was going with it.

"Well, it stems farther than the Dark Ages...you know, like with the Muggles...the age was younger and they didn't give a shit? It's still like that today because the Ministry recognizes that wizarding teenagers are actually capable of making their own decisions, and are not extremely vulnerable sheep like muggle adults presume when it's regarding an adult seeing someone under 17. They know what they're getting into...and teenagers do adult things whether you like it or not...so there's no point in cracking down so heavily. If both parties are consenting, there's no problem. Around 14-15, that's when a lot of experimentation occurs and it often leads to sex...thus, those are the ages of minority when a teenager is seen as able to make their choice."

Colin whistled "Wow...yeah, that's not how it is with muggles. If someone over 17 engages in sex with a girl or guy that's 14 or 15...that's considered statutory rape and you're doing several years prison time-even if the other party consents. The teens where I'm at know good and well what they want to do...it's not that different from here." "Muggles are too uptight.." "I know...they truly underestimate people, honestly." "Why did you ask, Col?" "Well..I was curious...and I decided to ask." Miles nodded, knowing he'll get the real answer out of him later on. "Anything else you're curious about?" "Yes, is it true that like...well...many elites here run around on their spouses...with the same or opposite sex?"

This was getting interesting. Miles returned "Oh yeah. It's like with muggles who do the exact same thing...only there's no social or moral stigma that comes along with the 'infidelity'. Most marriages here are arranged unlike in your realm...so, when a couple is paired and there's no feelings whatsoever between them...they stay married yet date whomever they please...after they produce an heir or two. It doesn't matter if the persons in question are straight or not. They could each fly on both sides of the pitch and fool around."

"I don't get it...why not divorce?" Colin scrunched his face in confusion. "Divorce is unheard of unless in instances of abuse. And with arranged marriages, it's to seal alliances and strengthen political ties. Both parties get what they want in the arrangement after fulfilling their duties and they're happy campers. Thus, there's no need to dissolve the union. My parents' marriage is like that." Colin's jaw dropped "What?" "Yep. I'm the product of an arranged marriage. I'm not the only one...Warrington, Flint and Montague are too." "No way.." Miles chuckled "Yes way.." Colin chirped "Could you elaborate?"

Miles replied "Both of my folks are bisexual, but lean more towards the same sex. For example, my dad and Warrington's dad..Tiberius.. they secretly dated back in Hogwarts, the same with my mum and his mum, Megara. They were all best friends, too. When our grandfathers; Alastair and Nero on our fathers' side, Benjamin and Octavian on our mums' side... drew up the contracts, they split them up. One was to wed the other...and so forth. One wedding night and nine months later, here I am. My parents still love each other as best friends but are not in love, you know?"

Colin nodded in understanding. "I do now...what about Flint and Montague?" "Oh, their dads are as gay as Christmas. And...they're still seeing each other to this day. Same thing with mine and Cassius's parents." "Jeez.." Colin laughed "Your dads have quite the interesting arrangement. How did you ever find out about them anyway?" Miles tapped his chin in recollection "Well, in the case for Flint and Montague, they saw them snogging underneath the mistletoe when they were eight. For me and Cassius...it was late one night and we snuck down to the kitchen for snacks and well...we were bored and wanted to roam around..."

* * *

><p>"We passed the entry hall to Dad's office but then we heard moaning. Please note that we were six and very curious...we snuck in and tiptoed to the door where his office was and saw that it wasn't shut all the way. We peeked through the crack and well...imagine our surprise when I saw my Dad in nothing but his white dress shirt, his hair down and everything...riding Tiberius as if his life fucking depended on it." Colin snickered "Oh god..." "That's exactly what he said, among other things. And no...hahaha!...we didn't stay there the entire time...we kinda left the door where it was and ran back to my room."<p>

"Damn...did they seriously forget to lock the door or at least put up a goddamn Silencer? Children tend to roam past their bedtime." "It seems so..." "Do they know you two saw them?" "I think they figured it out when Cassius and I looked at them funny the entire weekend. Our mums were out of the country and when they arrived that afternoon, they uh...how you muggles say 'Felt a disturbance in the force' and asked us what happened. We explained in a way only six year-olds knew how. They shared a smirk and taunted our dads about it after dinner. They were sooooo embarrassed. I can tell you this, they remembered to completely shut and lock the door after that incident."

Colin burst out laughing "Fuck, I'd be embarrassed too if my son caught me getting plowed to high heaven! Though I have to be honest...the sound of two hot older men going at it is a turn on..." "You think my dad's hot?" "Well, yeah. I can admit a guy's handsome without wanting him. Why would I search around when I already have what I want right here?" Miles smiled warmly at Colin's response, kissing him graciously.

"Good answer. Honestly, it's gross picturing my dad going at it with anyone...though if there was an opportunity to see Aurelius Flint and Michael Montague fucking...hmmm..." Colin snapped his fingers "I was thinking the exact same thing. I'd like to witness that, too. What about any of your mates?" Miles grinned mischievously "I've seen Cassius and Cormac in the broomshed, Terence and Adrian in the showers, Graham and Lucian in the locker-room...I also saw Marcus and Percy one morning in the dorm on a Hogsmeade weekend."

"Good Merlin..." Colin gulped at the vivid imagery before him, feeling his jeans tighten substantially. Miles smirked at the effect this was giving the blonde. "God, Miles...we're so fucking perverted.." "Not as bad as Cormac and Cassius. They're far worse.." "Oh, yeah. Definitely, definitely worse..."

* * *

><p><strong>*Cues dramatic music* O.O Colin finally knows the identity of Blast-Ended Skrewt number 2! XD Like father, like son...eh? *snickers* And for those who may find the age a little high...at least he's not Mr. Herbert old! (Please tell me you got the Family Guy reference!) In my head...Damian's like...40. <strong>

**Hm..do I also detect an air of jealousy from Vaisey? **

**And with Bletchley's parents...didn't see that coming, did ya? XD**

**Just to clear up any confusion: Alastair Bletchley is Miles's paternal grandfather and Benjamin is his maternal grandfather. Nero is Cassius's paternal grandpa and Octavian is his maternal grandpa.**

**Extra random author's note: I picture Cassius's mom with the appearance of that actress Denise Richards...but with an English accent.**


End file.
